Kung Fu Panda 3
by PandaSylwia1
Summary: Dalsze losy Smoczego Wojownika Po. Miłego czytania.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Minął miesiąc od pokonania Ke-Pa. Jadeitowy Pałac został już prawie odbudowany.

Zawdzięcza się to Cesarzowi, który w zamian za pokonanie złoczyńców pomógł w jego odbudowie.

Po nie wiedział, czy ma się cieszyć, czy smucić.

Z jednej strony zwiększył swą moc, osiągnął równowagę, ale wiadomość o okrutnej śmierci jego rodziców wciąż targała jego sercem.

Jednak spokój, który opanował Jadeitowy Pałac jest tylko pozorny. Krążą słuchy, że w Carstwie Rosyjskim nowy wróg snuje plany.

Tylko najlepsi mistrzowie Kung Fu będą w stanie pokonać Rosję.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sen czy Wizja?**

Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni nikt nawet nie próbował atakować mieszkańców Doliny Spokoju. Nie było też jednak tajemnicą, iż wszyscy bandyci w okolicy byli przerażeni Mocą Smoczego Wojownika, który od czasu pokonania Ke-Pa ze swoim Bohaterskim Chi stał się niemal niepokonany. Lecz ten wspaniały Smoczy Wojownik miał pewien drobny problem, mianowicie nie bardzo panował nad swoją nowo odkrytą Mocą. Przykładowo tydzień wcześniej omal nie wysadził swojego własnego pokoju. Dlaczego? Bo miał po prostu zły sen, w którym przegrywał z Ke-Pa, nie uratował wioski, i w rezultacie wszyscy zginęli. Nie wiadomo czemu, najbardziej rozpaczał nad swoją wielką i lojalną przyjaciółką, Tygrysicą.

Kiedy się w końcu obudził jego pokój był w ruinie, kompletnie zdemolowany. Oczywiście takie wydarzenie nie uszło niezauważone przez pozostałych wojowników, którzy przez bardzo długi czas próbowali dociec, co się tak właściwie stało. Czy ktoś go napadł? Czy wszystko w porządku? I tym podobne. Po jednak nie był wstanie im tego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć. Pomocną dłoń wyciągnął do niego jego Mistrz, Mistrz Shifu, który doskonale wiedział, co się dzieje Pandą i postanowił z nim przećwiczyć kilka technik związanych z jego Chi. Praktyki te miały się odbywać codzienni o godzinie siedemnastej, w Starożytnej Świątyni Smoka, która usytuowana była na wschód od Pałacu, w pobliży Smoczej Groty. I właśnie to była ta pora.

\- PO! PO! PO!? - wykrzyknęła Tygrysica, podchodząc do niego.

\- Co jest? – spytał się zdziwiony Po.

-Och, nic. Po prostu Cesarz dał ci jadeit, żelazo i drewno. –powiedziała sarkastycznie Tygrysica

\- Co? Więcej? – zapytał zaskoczony Po.

\- Nie. Po, niepowinieneś tracić czasu, przestań być takim leniem i idź do Mistrza Shifu na kolejną lekcję, żeby opanować swoje Chi. – równocześnie stwierdziła, jak i rozkazała mu.

-Dobrze, Dobrze, po prostu rozmyślałem o ostatnich wydarzeniach. – powiedział Po, patrząc na Tygrysicę.

\- No dobrze. – rzuciła Tygrysica.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy powinienem być szczęśliwy, czy smutny. – wyznał Po, na co Tygrysica uniosła jedną brew.

\- Mam na myśli, że wiesz, mam niesamowitą Moc i w ogóle, mam też wspaniałych przyjaciół i mocarnego tatę gąsiora, ale nie wiem, co powinienem czuć. – wyjaśnił Po, gestykulując rękoma.

\- Och, em. Rozumiem, dobrze na jakiś czas dam ci spokój. – powiedziała Tygrysica uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Dzięki. Okay, chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli pójdę do Shifu, tak jak powiedziałaś. Muszę się z nim spotkać za dziesięć minut. – powiedział Po, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

\- No to dobrze, idź zanim się spóźnisz. – poradziła mu, ponaglając go.

Następnie zaczął biec do Starożytnej Świątyni Smoka, żeby mógł wreszcie w spokoju pomedytować. "Jeszcze pięć minut." pomyślał sobie wciąż biegnąc, "Muszę trzymać się czasu." Kontynuował przyśpieszając tempa, - Och, jeszcze tylko kilka kroków. – powtarzał sam do siebie, i wtedy w końcu zobaczył sylwetkę swojego Mistrza. – Już jestem! – wykrzyknął, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Po, nie krzycz tak. – westchną karcąco Shifu, podchodząc do Pandy. – Dziś poćwiczymy Tai Chi, to powinno uspokoić twój umysł i ciało.

\- No dobra, myślę, że rzeczywiście potrzebuję wyciszenia. – wywnioskował Po. – A i wiesz Mistrzu, przez ostatni tydzień nie miałem żadnych koszmarów związanych z Shen'em, Tai - Lung'iem, czy Ke-Pa.

\- No dobrze, to znaczy, że nasze lekcje przynoszą efekty. – powiedział Shifu.

Następnie lekcja się rozpoczęł z Shifu wykonywali klasyczny układ Tai- Chi przez około pół godziny.Później Shifu pokazał Po jak opanować energie Chi, dzięki temu Po miał przestać walczyć przez sen używając do tego swojego Chi. Po godzinie, Shifu zauważył, że Po jest już nieco spokojniejszy.

\- Po, myślę, że wystarczy na dzisiaj. - stwierdził Shifu.

-CO! Tak szybko! – zdziwił się Po.- Jeszcze wczoraj ta lekcja trwała trzy godziny, a przedwczoraj cztery. A dzisiaj tylko pół tory godziny ?

-Wiem, ale twój umysł już w stu procentach się uspokoił. Potrafię wyczuć takie rzeczy - powiedział spokojnym tonem Shifu.

-No dobrze. W takim razie idę zrobić kolacje. - powiedział szczęśliwie Po.

Szedł powoli podłużną ścieżkąwciąż rozmyślając o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Chciałby chociaż wiedzieć jakie mieliimiona. Chociaż tyle, no i chciałby wiedzieć, czy jego rodzice są szczęśliwi w tamtym świecie. Po doszedł do kuchni i tam spotkał Małpę.

\- Więc, jak ci poszło u Mistrza Shifu? – zapytał Małpa, desperacko próbując ukryć nadchodzący wybuch śmiechu.

\- Dobrze, ale co cię tak bawi? – zapytał zaskoczony Po, trochę marszcząc brwi. 

\- Nic, po prostu założyliśmy się z Modliszką, że znów wystrzelisz kolejny promień Bohaterskiego Chi, kiedy nie wytrzymasz i się wkurzysz. – objaśnił Małpa, wciąż nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Ha haha, bardzo śmieszne. – odpowiedział ponuro Po, głosem kompletnie wypranym z emocji.

\- Tak, he heh. Em, wybacz Po. – rzucił skruszony Małpa.

\- Ach. – westchnął Po. – No dobra, kto ma ochotę coś przekąsić? – zapytał i w tym momencie do kuchni weszli pozostali, krzycząc "Ja!"

Jak zwykle po zaczął gotować jakieś kluski. Wszyscy byli bardzo zadowoleni, że mają takiego świetnego kucharza, jak Po. No może z wyjątkiem Tygrysicy, ale ona nie zwracała na takie rzeczy. Tradycyjnie jadła swoje tofu. Wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej przygnębioną, niż zazwyczaj. Oczywiście nikt, z wyjątkiem Po, tego nie zauważył. Po w tym momencie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może zrobił coś nie tak, czy może powiedział coś głupiego, coś co zdenerwowało Tygrysicę, jednak nie mógł tego dociec. W końcu skończył robić kolację.

\- No to, życzę wszystkim smacznego! – powiedział, rozdając wszystkim miski zupy.

\- Dzięki Po! – odpowiedzieli wszyscy radośnie, ciesząc się upragnionym posiłkiem.

Kiedy wszyscy, włączając w to Po, skończyli już jeść, Panda zaoferował się, że pozmywa naczynia. Po ukończeniu tego zadania, Smoczy Wojownik mógł się wreszcie udać na długo wyczekiwany odpoczynek. Tak więc udał się do swojego pokoju i wygodnie ułożył się na macie. Jednak jego dzień jeszcze nie dobiegł końca.

**W śnie Po :**

W swoim śnie Po znalazł się na jakiejś wielkiej górze, usytuowanej bardzo wysoko nad ziemią. Ale jednak najbardziej zszokowało go i zaskoczyło to, co właśnie widział. Naprzeciwko niego w odległości około pięćdziesięciu centymetrów stała kobieta Panda, ubrana w zieloną sukienkę. Jej głowę przyozdabiał starannie ułożony kok, a jej oczy były blado niebieskie. Nie miał zbyt dużej pewności, może to halucynacje, ale to niewątpliwie musiała być jego mama. Po otrząśnięciu się z wstępnego szoku, postanowił do niej podejść i zapytać wprost.

\- Ehm, witam. Zastanawiałem się, czy może pani jest moją mamą? – zapytał niepewnie trochę przerażonyPo.

\- Tak, to ja, mój Synu. – odpowiedziała kobieta.

Twarz Po przeszła w tym momencie od niedowierzania, przez czysty zachwyt, kończąc na ogromnym uśmiechu. Przez cały ten czas po prostu skakał z radości. Gdy w końcu się nieco uspokoił jego Matka kontynuowała:

\- Jestem tutaj by powiedzieć ci coś naprawdę ważnego… - Po jednak wtedy jej przerwał.

\- A więc powiedz mi… jak daliście mi na imię? Jak ty masz na imię? I jak nazywał się mój ojciec? Miałem jakieś rodzeństwo? Albo jakichś kuzynów i trochę innej rodziny? – zapytał szybko o wszystko Po. Jego Matka po prostu lekko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Spokojnie, mój Synu. Nie mogę odpowiedzieć ci na te wszystkie pytania. – powiedziała Kobieta.

\- Co?! Ale czemu?! Przecież jesteś duchem mojej Mamy. – jęknął zawiedziony Po.

\- Tak, ale to nie do mnie należy taka możliwość. Ja przyszłam ci tylko powiedzieć, że wkrótce ktoś złoży ci wizytę… - i w tym momencie Po ponownie jej przerwał.

\- Och rozumiem. Może jutro we śnie odwiedzi mnie mój Ojciec i to on odpowie mi na moje wszystkie pytania. – stwierdził Po.

\- Właśnie to próbuję ci przekazać. – powiedziała spokojnie jego Matka.

\- Och okay. –westchnął Po.

\- Twojego Taty nie ma w moim świecie. On wciąż żyje. – wyjaśniła kobieta Panda.

Na te słowa twarz Po znów przeszła od wielkiego szoku do ogromnej radości. Był tak zaskoczony i podekscytowany równocześnie. Jak to? Jego Ojciec żyje? To jest niemożliwe! Przecież wszystkie Pandy zostały zamordowane! I tylko on jeden przetrwał, prawda?

\- Ale przecież Shen zabił wszystkich, tylko ja zostałem. To wszystko jest niemożliwe. – zaoponował twardo.

\- Nic, nie jest niemożliwe, Po. – zaczęła, na co Po uniósł obie brwi. Kobieta natomiast uśmiechnęła się do niego i kontynuowała. – Kiedy uciekłam przed Shen'em i jego wilkami, zabierając ciebie. Twój Ojciec razem z pozostałymi mieszkańcami wioski najpierw rozpoczęli obronę, a później wszyscy udali się do naszej sekretnej kryjówki. Miał nadzieję, że mi również udało się uciec, ale się pomylił. Kiedy znalazł moje ciało, ogarnęła go czarna rozpacz. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie, ale najgorsze było dla niego to, że nie mógł ciebie nigdzie znaleźć. Był zarówno taki zdziwiony, a jednocześnie zrozpaczony. Przez wiele tygodni tak strasznie krzyczał. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż cię wychowa… a ciebie tam nie było. – westchnęła smutno. – Muszę ci jeszcze coś powiedzieć.

\- Okay, mów tylko… mam jeszcze jedno… nie, dwa pytania. Czy mój tata przyjdzie do Jadeitowego Pałacu? I ile w tej chwili na świecie jest żywych Pand? – zapytał się Po.

\- Cóż, w tej chwili jest nieco ponad pięćset żywych Pand. I tak, twój tata właśnie zaczął cię szukać. – odpowiedziała.

\- Skąd wie, że żyję? – zapytał Po.

Miał wizję, w której widział, że żyjesz. Niedługo dotrze do Jadeitowego Pałacu. – poinformowała go, a Po kolejny raz zaczął skakać z radości.

\- O to fajne! Tylko, czy wszystko z nim w porządku? Jest zdrowy? – zapytał przejęty Po.

\- Tak, jest cały i zdrowy. Ale wiesz, musimy już kończyć naszą rozmowę. Czuję, że twój sen dobiega końca. – stwierdziła Kobieta. Po wtedy spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem. – Żegnaj mój Synu!

\- Nie! Chcę jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać… - krzyknął

**W Realu :**

\- Nie! Chcę jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać. – powtarzał to w kółko i w kółko bez przerwy, aż nie dotarło do niego, że się już obudził.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedział, co się dzieje i nie mógł praktycznie złapać oddechu, a kiedy mu się to udało, to nie mógł w ogóle zebrać swoich myśli. Nie wiedział, czy to sen, czy wizja. A jeśli wizja, to czy to była wizja przyszłości związanej z jego tatą. Choć wizje wyglądają inaczej, więc co to było? Połączenie duchowe? Rozmowa z duchem? To była jego Mama? A jeśli nie, to kto? I czy to wszystko była to była prawda? Myślał nad tym przez kilka minut i był przerażony.

\- O mój boże, nie wiem, co to było, czy zwykły sen , czy wizja i prawda. – stwierdził przerażony Po.- Ale jednowiem na pewno, muszę się szybko udać do Mistrza Shifu, on na pewno mi pomoże.

**To wszystko na dziś, dziękuje za przeczytanie i bardzo proszę o OPINIĘ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wyjaśnienia**

Po był nieco spanikowany, z tego powodu obudził się o szóstej. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Czy ma wierzyć temu duchowi? Czy też nie? Nie wiedział, po prostu nie wiedział, ale jednego mógł być pewien, że musi iść do Shifu. To on w końcu najlepiej się zna na tych duchowych sprawach i na wszystkich różnych wizjach. Po był trochęw tym cienki,ponieważ zawsze zasypiał na lekcjach Mistrza Shifu, kiedy ten mówiło tych wszystkich rzeczach. A kiedy pewnego razu Shifu przepytał go z tamtych lekcji, to Po normalnie zatkało.

Ale dosyć już rozmyślań, bo właśnie w tej chwili biegł, ile sił w nogach do Smoczej Groty. A przez to, że jest pandą, to szybko się zmęczył, lecz nadal biegł. Troszeczkę mu się zbierało nawet na wymioty, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. I na szczęście już dotarł na miejsce.

-MISTRZU SHIFU! - wykrzyknął spanikowany Po, podchodząc bliżej do swojego medytującego Mistrza.

\- Po, co się stało? Czemu tak krzyczysz? Chyba wiesz, że mam lepszy słuch, od ciebie. – stwierdził zirytowanym wzdychającym tonem Shifu.

\- Mistrzu ja … widziałem… we… śnie…- wybełkotał Po, nie mogąc prawie nic wypowiedzieć, bo z trudemłapał oddech.

\- Po, może na razie usiądź i oddychaj spokojnie. – stwierdził Shifu, mówił raczej spokojnie, alerównocześnie był trochę wystraszony zachowaniem swojego ucznia, więc machnął ręką na jego wcześniejsze wrzaski. - Uspokój się Po, bez paniki. - westchnął Shifu - No dobrze, a więc co się stało?

\- Ja… we śnie widziałem ducha! - wyjaśnił wystraszony Po- Ten duch to… to była moja zmarła matka, powiedziała mi, że mój biologiczny ojciec żyje.

\- Mhm. To może być znak. – powiedział z zastanowieniem w głosie Mistrz Shifu.

\- Znak. Jaki znak? - spytał się natychmiast Po.

-Hmm, wygląda na to, że prawdopodobnie zyskałeś po Oogway'u nie tylko Bohaterskie Chi, ale jak również jego pozostałe moce. –wywnioskował Shifu, bacznie przyglądając się Po, w głębi duszy nie mógł nadal, że w tym niepozornym Pandzie drzemią takie potężne moce, jakie kiedyś posiadał sam Wielki Mistrz Oogway.

\- Co? Naprawdę? Jakie moce?- wykrzyczał Po, podniecał się przy tym,niczym małe dziecko.

\- Zyskałeś moc rozmawiania z duszami osób, których już nie ma na tym świecie. –wyjaśnił spokojnie, ale równocześnie z jakąś nutą radości i dumy Mistrz Shifu.

-WOW! – rzucił ekscentrycznie Po- To jest naprawdę… MOCARNE!

\- Tak, a teraz jeśli mogę wiedzieć, to co dokładnie powiedział ci… em ten duch. –dowiadywał się Shifu.

\- Chwila… - zawołał Po, wymachując rękami - Czyli to oznacza, że mogę mieć więcej mocy Oogwaya? I czemu ten duch mojej mamy dopiero teraz mówi mi, że mam biologicznego ojca?

-Mhmm, a może… Po?- zaczął Shifu, z wyraźnym zastanowieniem w głosie.

\- Tak? O co chodzi? – zaintrygował się Po.

\- Czy takie…dajmy na to "Wizje"zdarzały ci się już kiedyś wcześniej? – dopytywał się z zainteresowaniem Shifu.

To było dość trudne pytanie. Miał wiele snów. Musiał bardzo intensywnie nad tym pomyśleć. Co nie bardzo mu wychodziło. Nigdy jeszcze przenigdy tak intensywnie i mocno nie myślał. Ale w końcu przypomniał sobie jeden jedyny sen, który spokojnie mógłby uznać za wizję.

-Wiem już! Miałem kiedyś wizję! – krzyknął głośno i donośnie Po. Shifu o mało, co prze niego nie ogłuchł.- Zdarzyło mi się to w dniu, kiedy miałem zostać Smoczym Wojownikiem. Miałem sen, w którym byłem Wielkim Wojownikiem, a parę godzin później tuż po przebudzeniu, faktycznie nim zostałem.

-Czyli miałeś wizję, a teraz możesz rozmawiać z duchami, zupełnie tak jak Oogway, niesamowite. - powiedział ze zdziwieniem, a zarazem z zachwytem Mistrz Shifu.

\- Czyli moc Oogway'a, ta która pozwalała mu rozmawiać z duchami, przeszła na Smoczego Wojownika, czyli na mnie. –wywnioskował z podekscytowaniem w głosie Po.

\- Tak, najwyraźniej tak. – zgodził się Shifu, uśmiechając się do Po – To mówiłeś,że twój biologiczny ojciec żyje? Czy to właśnie chciała ci powiedzieć?

\- Tak. – odpowiedział krótko Po. – A, i jeszcze wspomniała coś,że on tu zmierza do Doliny Spokoju. A to znaczy, że zobaczę się z tatą? Będzie mi mógł wszytko wyjaśnić i jeszcze inne pandy żyją, jakie to… Mocarne!

\- No dobrze. – westchnął – A to znaczy, że trzeba będzie wybudować więcej pokoi w Jadeitowym Pałacu.- zażartował trochę Shifu.

\- Pff- westchnął Po – Pokojami to ja bym się raczej nie przejmował. Ja nie wiem… co mam mu powiedzieć! Czy on mnie w ogóle rozpozna?

\- Ha ha - zaśmiał się Shifu.

\- Mistrzu tak za przyzwoleniem. –zaczął zbity z tropu Po- Z czego ty się tak śmiejesz? To jest poważna sprawa! Przecież może przyjść za kilka dni, a ja dorosłem, nie jestem już małym dzieckiem! Minęło ponad trzydzieści lat!

-Ha ha –kolejna fala śmiechu dopadła Shifu, który nie mógł się powstrzymać - Po prostu rozbawiło mnie to, co mówiłeś o tym, że cię nie rozpozna. Heh, jasne, że cię rozpozna. Jesteś jedyną pandą w okolicy.

\- No jakby na to, takspojrzeć. Aach- Po westchnął.

\- Chodź do Jadeitowego Pałacu ze mną. - zaproponował Shifu.

-Po co? Przecież go jeszcze nie odbudowali do końca.- zdziwił się Po na tą propozycję.

-Tak, ale tą część, którą mam zamiar ci pokazać, akurat skończyli –objaśnił spokojnie Shifu.

-No dobrze. - zgodził się Po.

Następnie rozpoczęli powolną wędrówkę w kierunku Jadeitowego Pałacu, co z lekka denerwowało Po, bo był bardzo ciekaw, co takiego chce mu pokazać jego Mistrz. Może chcę mu pokazać jakieś nowe techniki, albo coś jeszcze bardziej mocarnego? Kiedy wreszcie dotarli na miejsce, udali się do jakiegoś nieznanego mu dotąd pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowało się bardzo dużo drewnianych regałów, na których umieszczona była masa zwojów. Całe pomieszczenie było trochę spowite w półmroku, a oświetlało je tylko kilka świec. Shifu podszedł do jednej z półek, a następnie wręczył Pandzie zwój z napisem: ,,Tajemnice duchowe Bohaterskiego Chi".

\- To jest zwój o Bohaterskim Chi.- wyjaśnił mu Shifu.- Zanim Oogway zmarł, kazał mi to wręczyć Smoczemu Wojownikowi,gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas. Oczywiście możesz go przeczytać, kiedy chcesz.

-ŁOŁ! Naprawdę? Jestem gotowy na to, by to, a raczej ten zwój, przeczytać. -zapytał z niedowierzaniem Po.

-Tak jesteś na to gotowy, Po. - stwierdził Shifu, następnie dodał. - Miałeś ciężką noc, dlatego myślę, że powinienem pozwolić ci iśćodpocząć.

\- Dziękuję, Mistrzu Shifu – odpowiedział z wdzięcznością w głosie Po, następnie pobiegł, ile tylko sił w nogach w stronę swojego pokoju. Był naprawdę niesamowicie zmęczony.

**W tym samym czasie niedaleko Doliny Spokoju:**

Na jednej ze ścieżek w bambusowym lesie wędrowały trzy sporej wielkości, zakapturzone postacie. Wszystkie były zdyszane, spocone i mokre od padającego deszczu. Prawdopodobnie wędrowali od wielu dni i najwyraźniej nie robili sobie żadnych przerw; mieli cel i zrobiliby wszystko, żeby go osiągnąć.

\- Wodzu, jestem bardziej niż pewny, że nikt do tej pory nas nie widział. –stwierdził jeden spośród nich, którego zwano Xinwang. Wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie wrócił z jakiejś tajnej misji zwiadowczej.

\- Dziękuję, dobrze to słyszeć, Xinwang – odpowiedział pogodnie Wódz.- Niedługo odnajdziemy mojego syna. Mojego Ziyou. – i z tym wszyscy ruszyli dalej, przed siebie.

**W tym samym czasie w stolicy Rosji:**

Wojska rosyjskie właśnie do czegoś się szykowały, obywatele myśleli, że planują kolejny zamach na Polskę, inni mówili, że coś budują, albo szykują jakiś straszny plan. Księżniczka Sasha miała się właśnie spotkać w podziemiach ze swoją siostrą, księżniczką Natashą, która dopiero, co wróciła z Chin. Sasha lada dzień miała zostać Cesarzową Rosji.

Obie siostry byłyczarnymi gepardami. Natasha nosiła w tej chwili czarny strój ninja, żeby nikt jej nie rozpoznał w Chinach. Za to Sasha nosiła Cesarski strój taki jak noszą cesarzowe w Chinach. Miała na sobie długą fioletową szatę, złotą koronę i naszyjnik z pereł. Pragnęła panować nie tylko w Europie, ale jak również w Azji, a jej największym celem były Chiny i wszystkie ich bogactwa. Kiedy nad tym rozmyślała, nagle do pod ziemi zeszła jej siostra, Natasha.

\- Witaj droga siostro! Mam dla ciebie wieści z Chin. - powiedziała niespokojnym tonemNatasha.

\- To dobrze. – odpowiedziała chłodno Sasha.- Czterdzieści lat temu sługa naszego zmarłego ojca zamordował rodziców pewnego geparda. Czy jego serce jest teraz pełne nienawiści?

-Było pełne nienawiści, bo on nie żyje droga siostro.– wyjaśniła zaniepokojona reakcją swojej siostry Natasha.

-Coś ty właśnie powiedziała?! – krzyknęła Sasha, po prostu nie mogła w to uwierzyć. - Przecież nasz ojciec dał słudze kometę ciemności, ona nigdy się nie myliła. Zawsze wybierała osoby o najczarniejszych sercach.

-Tak, ale Smoczy Wojownik go zabił siostro.- objaśniła Natasha.

\- Hahaha! – roześmiała się Sasha.

\- Z czego tak się śmiejesz, droga siostro? - spytała się ze zdziwieniem Natasha.

-Z czego?- skomentowała Sasha.- Z tego, że wreszcie będę mogła się zmierzyć z tym człowiekiem, który może mi przeszkodzić w podbiciu Chin. On ma najczystsze serce, a ja za to mam jedno z najmroczniejszych. Będzie trzeba go zgładzić siostro. Tysiąc lat temu nasi przodkowie wysłali demona Ke-Pa, żeby zgładził tą najczystszą moc we wszechświecie…

-Ale siostro demon Ke-Pa już miesiąc temu zaatakował Smoczego Wojownika i przegrałz nim.- wtrąciła Natasha- Ke-Pa już nie żyje. Nie możemy na niego liczyć.

-Że co! – krzyknęła zaniepokojona Sasha. –Musimy użyć Komety Cienia. Wchłonę ją, a następnie własnoręcznie zabiję tego całego Smoczego Wojownika, kimkolwiek on jest, już wkrótce będzie trupem!Zniszczę wszystko, co kocha i dba.

**Mam nadzieje że się podobało. Dziękuje za czytanie i Proszę o RECENZJĘ :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Powrót Ojca**

Po spał jak zabity. Nic nie mogło go obudzić, ale to zupełnie nic. Nawet jak Małpa rozbił dwadzieścia talerzy to Po się nie obudził. Oczywiście gadał przez sen rzucał takie teksty jak: Widzę cię, Dopadnę cię i Zemszczę się. W tym czasie jak Po spał Tygrysica się obudziła i rozmyślała nad wydarzeniami które ją niedawno spotkały. Tygrysica nadal miała te figurkę przedstawiającą Po którą dał jej kiedy miała odejść do Granatowego Pałacu. Siedziała i ją ukryła zaraz żeby nikt nie widział. Tygrysica miała mętlik w głowie. Bo tak naprawdę nie wiedziała czemu w tedy kiedy Shen wycelował w Po swoją bronią na statku chciała oddać życie za Po. Tygrysica nie była dobra w tych sprawach jak ,,Uczucia" i te inne. W tej chwili TYGRYSICA COŚ WIDZIAŁA! Miała jakąś wizję w której jakaś kobieta wchłania jakąś moc jakiejś komety. Kiedy już nic nie widziała była przerażona nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdażyło jej się coś podobnego w życiu. Co to było wiedziała że TA kobieta wchłaniała jakąś mroczną moc, ale jaką moc? Jak ogromną? Czy to była wizja nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa? W tedy właśnie kiedy o tym rozmyślała stwierdziła że czas na śniadanie. Po już wstał i robił już wszystkim bułeczki z fasolką.

-Dzień dobry.- Westchnęła Tygrysica kiedy to powiedziała.

\- O dzień dobry Tygrysico.- Po ucieszył się na jej widok.- Jak tam się spało Tygrysko?

-Dobrze-Odpowiedziała Tygrysica obojętnie.- A gdzie są wszyscy?

-EE Małpa i Modliszka poszli do doliny, a Żmija i Żuraw poszli Nawiady.- Odpowiedział Po.

\- Aha.- Odpowiedziała znowu obojętnie.

\- Hej, Tygrysico muszę ci coś powiedzieć.- Mówił Po z lekkim podekscytowaniem.

\- Co się takiego stało.- Spytała się go Tygrysica.

-Od dziś jestem rozmówcą z duchami.- Po się bardzo ekscytował.- Innymi słowy mogę rozmawiać z trupami.

-Hahaha- Tygrysica pękła ze śmiechu.- Po muszę stwierdzić że to twój najlepszy żart w historii.

Po wykrzywiła trochę buźka, a zarazem zdziwił się. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział żeby Tygrysica tak głośno się śmiała i to szczerze. Po był szczęśliwy tym że rozbawił pierwszy raz w życiu Tygrysicę.

-Tygrysico to nie są żarty.- Zaprzeczył Po.- To prawda dzisiaj rozmawiałem z duchem swojej matki i powiedziała że mój biologiczny ojciec żyje i że jest więcej pand i nie jestem jedyną pandą na całym bożym świecie.

-Naprawdę?- Spytała się zdziwiona Tygrysica, a oczy miała szeroko otwarte.- To wspaniałe masz taką samą moc co Oogway.

-WOW nadal nie mogę powstrzymać emocji.- Po o mało nie popuścił. :D

-No dobrze nie podniecaj się tak.- Tygrysica go uspokoiła.

\- No dobrze, dobrze.- Po machał rękami w jej stronę.

-A czy Mistrz Shifu wie?- Tygrysica spytała się z wielkim szacunkiem wspominając Mistrza Shifu.

-Tak już wie.- Po uśmiechną się do niej i zauważył że Tygrysica wyglądała na niezaspokojoną.-Tygrysico czy coś nie tak?

-Nic tylko nie daje mi spokoju to że miałam dziwną wizję.- Tygrysica wyjawiła mu sekret.

-Jaką wizję?- Spytał się Po.

-Wizję w której widzę jak jakaś kobieta wchłania jakąś moc.- Powiedziała mu z lekkim szokiem. Jeszcze Tygrysica się nie otrząsnęła.

\- Wow to jest Mocarne!- Wykrzykną Po.- Możliwe że coś to znaczy tak jak moja rozmowa z duchem mojej matki. Czy powiesz o tym Shifu?

-EE Lepiej nie.- Tygrysicy opadły uszy.

-Okay, jak chcesz.-Odpowiedział Po.- Ja idę porozmawiać z Shifu.

-Życzę powodzenia.- Tygrysica uśmiechnęła się do Po.

**W tym samym czasie w stolicy Rosji:**

Sasha już jutro miała wchłonąć moc komety cienia, lecz istniało pewne śmiertelne ryzyko. Jeżeli duch komety cienia ją nie przyjmie Sasha umrze. Sasha lubiła ryzyko i była też szalona nieważne czy umrze i tak chciała mieć tą moc. Tysiąc lat temu jej przodkowie znaleźli kometę cienia była ona przesiąknięta mroczną mocą chi i była ona ogromna miała z jakieś dwadzieścia metrów wysokości. Jeden mały fragment tej komety sprawia że człowiek staje się jeszcze bardziej okrutniejszy i podlejszy. Nikomu, ale to nikomu nie udało się pochłonąć tej komety w całości tylko w małych próbkach. Przodkowie Sashy Natashy próbowali i wszyscy umarli. Ojciec Sashy cesarz Wladimir też próbował i tego nie przeżył. Natasha musiała powiedzieć coś Sashy.

-Siostro co mam zrobić kiedy nie przeżyjesz tego?- Mówiła z wyrazem szacunku do Sashy.

-Jak to co? Ty będziesz musiała to zrobić i to jest rozkaz nie prośba.- Roskazała Sasha.

-Dobrze siostro. Zrobię jak rozkażesz.- Odpowiedziała grzecznie Natasha.

Natasha w przeciwieństwie do Sashy miała trochę rozumu nie była szalona. Natasha była uprzejma, miła, mądra i zawszę się słuchała starszej siostry, ale tym razem się bała. Nie miała do kogo się zwrócić żeby powstrzymali Sashę przed tym szaleństwem które doprowadziło ich ojca do śmierci. Jeżeli Sasha wchłonie tą moc to może umrzeć, albo stanie się jeszcze bardziej okrutniejsza. Nie miała innego wyjścia, a może i miała. Jeżeli Sasha wchłonie tą kometę cienia będzie musiała ostrzec smoczego wojownika przed katastrofą całych Chin, a może i całego świata.

**Powrót do doliny spokoju:**

Po i Tygrysica byli w trakcie drogi do jadeitowego pałacu. Kiedy do niego dotarli zaraz po tym zapukał ktoś do drzwi Tygrysica poszła otworzyć. Kiedy otworzyła zobaczyła jakiś trzech mężczyzn w maskach.

\- Dzień dobry.- Powiedział grzecznie mężczyzna.

-Dzień dobry.- Odpowiedziała grzecznie Tygrysica.

\- Szukam mojego syna podobno trafił tu trzydzieści lat temu do doliny spokoju.- Kiedy mężczyzna to wymawiał zdjął maskę.

Kiedy Po usłyszał te słowa i widział jak mężczyzna zdjął maskę w tedy zobaczył że to PANDA. A jednak duch jego matki nie kłamał jednak jego ojciec przyszedł do jadeitowego pałacu, ale co ma mu powiedzieć? Jak ma mu to wszystko wytłumaczyć? Czy go rozpozna?

Tygrysica była tak samo zszokowana jak Po. Nie wiedziała co mu ma odpowiedzieć.

-Eee Tak pana syn jest tutaj.- Tygrysica można powiedzieć że wywaliła oczy na wierzch.- Tam jest panie.

\- Synku dawno się nie widzieliśmy.- Szczęśliwy ojciec mówił z radością w sercu.

-Tato to naprawdę ty?- Odpowiedział Po

**I to już koniec tego rozdziału mam nadzieję że się podobał i że będziecie zachwyceni. Ja jestem zachwycona za sam pomysł z Rosją :D Proszę tylko o jedną jeszcze rzecz PISZCIĘ OPINIĘ PROSZĘ :C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Historia**

Po był zszokowany nie wiedział o co chodzi. Jak to? A jednak to była prawda, że jego ojciec przyszedł do niego. Od jakich pytań ma zacząć? Od czego? Oki najpierw się uspokoi, poznamy się, potem tata mi opowie o wszystkim. Wewnętrzny spokój, wewnętrzny spokój. Po cały czas się uspokajał i powtarzał sobie w myślach wewnętrzny spokój i tak cały czas. Pomyślał sobie ,,To nic nowego, chociaż nie zawsze ojciec którego uważałeś za umarlaka powstaje z grobu. A może to zombi? Nie zombi nie istnieją. ''

-Ziyou czy coś się stało?- Zapytał się ojciec.

\- Ziyou? Kto to jest Ziyou?- Spytał się go Po zdziwiony.

-No ty tak masz na imię.- Uśmiechną się do Po ojciec.

-Ziyou, nie ja jestem Po.- Zaprzeczył Po.- Zawsze byłem, będę i jestem Po.

-Dobrze, tak więc Po mój synku jak się żyło przez te trzydzieści lat?- Grzecznie się Ojciec zapytał Po.

\- Nie, najpierw odpowiedz na moje pytania.- Machną Po rękami by zaprzeczyć.- Jak ty masz na imię i moja mama jak miała na imię? Jak pandy uciekły przed Shenem? Gdzie teraz mieszkacie? I jeszcze jedno pytanie. Kto jest za tobą? Co to za kolesie?

-Wow masz sporo pytań.- Zaśmiał się trochę Ojciec Po.- Mam na imię Guang, a ci dwaj kolesie to też pandy. Po prawej zwie się Xinwang, a po lewej to twoja kuzynka Shuilian.

Shuilian miała na sobie różowe kimono. Wcześniej nie było tego widać bo była zakryty ciemnym kocem. Shuilian miała kok na głowie i kolczyk w jednym uchu. Po się zdziwił że ma jeszcze krewnych. Można powiedzieć że Po miał wtedy wielkie oczy.

\- A, o mało nie zapomniałem…- Guang wyciągał coś ze swojej torebki. Ta rzecz wyglądała jak jakiś naszyjnik w kształcie serca.- To należało do twojej mamy Renci tak miała na imię.

Wtedy właśnie kiedy tak rozmawiali wszedł Shifu do Sali Bochaterów. Trochę się zdziwił kiedy zobaczył pandy.

-Dzień dobry.- Grzecznie Shifu się wyraził

-Dzień dobry.- Odpowiedzieli goście.

-O Shifu eee… Tak się składa że mój ojciec Guang odwiedził mnie.- Po nie wiedział co ma dalej powiedzieć.

\- Tak mam nadzieje że wszystko się wyjaśni. Myśleliśmy że Po jest ostatnią pandą.- Shifu nadal spokojny.- Możemy sobie to omówić przy kolacji.

-To dobrze. Wreszcie mogę zobaczyć mojego synka i wszystko mu opowiedzieć.- Ucieszył się Guang.

-Kuzynie wyrosłeś na ludzi że tak powiem.- Uśmiechnęła się do Po Shuilian.

\- Tak, dzięki. To chodźmy na kolację młodsza kuzynko.- Po podekscytował się.

\- Jestem starsza od ciebie.- Shuilian zakryła uśmiech w ustach. :D

-Eee… Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałem.- Po się zakłopotał.

-Oki, Oki. To idziemy czy nie.- Spytał się Xinwang.- Będziemy tak tylko stać jak słupy? Czy wreszcie zjemy? Umieram z głodu.

-No dobrze. Chodźcie moi drodzy za mną zaprowadzę was do kuchni.- Shifu się uśmiechną.

Wszyscy poszli za Shifu. Po był szczęśliwy że wreszcie może zobaczyć tatę i dowie się co się stało tamtego dnia.

Tygrysica nadal myślała o tej wizji. Nie wiedziała co to było, ale wiedziała jedno. Zbliża się coś bardzo złego.

Kiedy wszyscy byli już w kuchni to Po zaczął gotować. Reszta piątki wróciła i wszyscy byli bardzo zdziwieni. Skąd do licha wzięły się te pandy?

-Eee… Dzień dobry.- Powiedzieli grzecznie.

-Mistrzu, z kąt wzięły się te pandy.- Spytał się Małpa.

-To są nasi goście.- Odpowiedział Shifu.- Właśnie Guang ojciec Po ma nam opowiedzieć jak przetrwał trzydzieści lat temu.

-TO JEST OJCIEC PO!?.- Krzyknęli chórem Małpa i Modliszka.

\- Siemanko jestem ojcem Po Guang, a z lewej to Xinwang, a z prawej to Shuiliang kuzynka Po.- Guang szczęśliwie się przedstawił.

-Czyli jesteś ojcem Po. Zapasy naszego jedzenia szybko się wyczerpią.- Szepną Małpa do modliszki.

-No masz rację.- Odpowiedział Modliszka.

-No usiądźcie wszyscy opowiem wam jak to wszystko wyglądało.- Uśmiechną się do wszystkich Guang aż machał rękami.

Teraz Guang będzie opowiadać swoją historię, więc on będzie narratorem:

Kiedy Po i Renci matka Po uciekali ja broniłem wioski żeby mogli uciec, jednak Shen się do mnie zbliżył i dźgną mnie sztyletem w brzuch.

-Myślałeś że mnie pokonasz. Jesteś słabą pandą i niedługo zginiesz, a twoja żona i dziecko razem z tobą. HAHAHA- Shen się śmiał złowieszczo.- Wilki chodźcie musimy gonić tamtą kobietę!

-Nie… nie pozwolę… ci wygrać… Renci… Ziyou…- Guang mówił to z resztkami sił.

Wtedy właśnie zemdlałem, a kiedy już się obudziłem byliśmy w drodze ucieczki. Moja rana była już zaopatrzona i byłem w jakiejś taczce. Zauważyłem że Xinwang mnie chciał ratować zabrał mnie do jaskini w której ukryły się też inne pandy. Wszyscy byli przerażeni widziałem że jest nas mniej niż wcześniej. Było nas z jakieś sto pand, może trochę więcej. Zauważyłem że nie ma mojej żony Renci.

-Gdzie… jest… moja… żona… Renci.- Ledwo co powiedziałem wtedy.

Xinwang ze smutną miną nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć wodzowi.

-Na razie śpij straciłeś dużo krwi wodzu.- Uśmiechną się do Guana.

Spałem przez tydzień. Shen nie znalazł naszej kryjówki myślał że nas wymordował, a ja byłem na tyle silny by rozmawiać i się poruszać.

-Xinwang nie widzę Renci gdzie ona jest.- Spytał się Guang

-Ona… ona… ah ona nie żyje wodzu.- Xinwang miał łzy w oczach.

-Nie, to niemożliwe. To… to nieprawda… Renci. RENCI!- Wybiegłem na dwór jak szalony.

-Nie to niemożliwe to nieprawda, nieprawda. Renci! Renci! RENCI!- Guang wykrzykną i się rozpłakał.

-A CO Z DZIECKIEM!? Co się z nim stało z moim Ziyou.- Guang zapytał sam siebie.

Wtedy właśnie znalazłem ciało Renci. Nie mogłem się z tym pogodzić. Dziecka nie znalazłem. Zakopałem ciało żony. Po pięciu godzinach zrezygnowałem, ale nadal byłem w szoku. Wyruszyliśmy na północ pięćdziesiąt kilometrów od spalonej wioski. Kiedy znaleźliśmy odpowiednie miejsce żeby się schować zrobiliśmy wioskę którą nazwaliśmy ,,Xingfu''.

**Koniec opowieści.**

\- Tato to najsmutniejsza opowieść jaką słyszałem.- Po się rozpłakał.

-No dobrze, teraz ty mi opowiedz co ty tutaj robiłeś przez te trzydzieści lat.- Zaproponował Guang.

\- Dobrze, zaczęło się…

**Wszyscy znamy tą historię :D Dwie godziny później:**

-Wow, kuzynie miałeś ciekawe życie.- Stwierdziła Shuilian.

-Naprawdę dzięki.- Uśmiechną się szeroko Po.

**W tym samym czasie w stolicy Rosji pod ziemiach:**

Właśnie Sasha miała wejść głębiej do podziemi, ale Natasha upierała się.

\- Siostro proszę nierób tego!- Krzyknęła stanowczo Natasha.

-Hm A to niby dlaczego?- Spytała się Sasha z uśmiechem w ustach.

-Bo… bo to szaleństwo!.- Wykrzyknęła zakłopotana Natasha.

-Ah Szaleństwo to moje drugie imię nie powstrzymasz mnie. - Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo do Natashy.- Zrobię to i wchłonę kometę cienia. HAHAHA

Natasha już nie mogła wytrzymać, jednak zgodziła się z tym że nie powstrzyma Sashę.

Sasha biegła ile sił w nogach chciała już mieć tą kometę dla siebie. Sasha pragnie jej mocy. Kiedy już doszli Sasha podeszła do komety i jej dotknęła. Wtedy właśnie kometa zaświeciła się ciemnym światłem. Sasha krzyczała z bólu ten ból był niewyobrażalny. Zęby Sashy urosły o pięć centymetrów i ciało Sashy urosło o dziesięć centymetrów. Kometa się rozpadła na małe kawałki i Sasha zemdlała. Natasha była przerażona.

-Siostro!.- Krzyknęła Natasha.

Wtedy kiedy Natasha była koło Sashy stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Sasha wstała, a jej oczy były czarne jak mrok.

-Tak, TAK! Wreszcie mam odpowiednie ciało. HAHAHA!- Sasha mówiła jakby była mężczyzną.

-Sasha, czy to ty?- Natasha nie mogła uwiażyć w to co widzi.

-Sasha? Mam na imię Hei an. Sashy już niema jest tylko jej ciało Hahaha!- Zaśmiał się Hei an.

**W dolinie spokoju:**

Kiedy Po i Tygrysica mieli właśnię pójść spać poczuli ogromną mroczną energie i zemdleli. Guang i Shiju przerazili się.

\- Tygrysica Po wstawajcie! Obudźcie się!- Shifu nie wiedział co robić.

-Po obudź się wstawaj synu!- Rozkazał mu Guang.

**I oto koniec rozdziału czwartego. Na końcu zrobiłam taki dreszczyk emocji i napięcie :D**

**Jeżeli się podobało to piszcie OPINIĘ! Tu na dole. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cztery Rdzenia**

Po i Tygrysica znaleźli się w dość dziwnym miejscu, na jakiejś polanie, a koło nich stał Ninja.

– Kim ty jesteś?– spytał się Po.

– Nie mogę wam jeszcze tego teraz powiedzieć, ale możliwe, że niedługo się spotkamy w prawdziwym świecie.– odpowiedział tajemniczo Ninja kobiecym głosem.– Musimy czekać, zostaliśmy wezwani.

–Czekać? Na kogo?–zapytała niespokojnie Tygrysica.

– Na Oogwaya.– powiedziała ze spokojem w głosie Tajemnicza Kobieta.

– Na OOGWAYA?– wrzasnęli równocześnie Po i Tygrysica.

Nagle na polanie pojawił się Mistrz Oogway.

– Dzień dobry dzieci.– przywitał się Oogway.

– Witaj Mistrzu.– odpowiedzieli wszyscy jednym głosem.

– Ja już dla was nie jestem Mistrzem, jestem raczej dobrym duchem.– uśmiechnął się Oogway, ale nagle jego mina zrobiła się smutna.

– Co się stało, Oogway?– zapytała Tygrysica zaniepokojona postawą Oogway'a.

– Grozi wam wielkie niebezpieczeństwo.– ostrzegłichOogway.– Musicie uważać, wiele lat temu, mroczny Smok Hei'an został zamknięty w ktoś go uwolnił i został przez niegoopętany. Dlatego muszę wam opowiedzieć pewną historię, a więc wszyscy słuchajcie uważnie.

**Historia o ,,Czterech Rdzeniach":**

Dawno temu w pradawnych czasach Smoki Yin i Yang utworzyli swoją własną planetę. Stworzyli ją używając: ziemi i powietrza, ale czegoś im tam brakowało. Nie było ciepła, wody, światła, ani mroku. Nie było niczego, tylko pustka. A więc Yin i Yang postanowili założyć rodzinę. Yin złożyła cztery jajka: złote, czerwone, niebieskie i czarne, oznaczało to, że będą mieć oni czworo dzieci.

Pierwsze dziecko, które wykluło się ze złotego jajka, było chłopcem, któremu dali na imię Huang Jin. Z czerwonego jajka wykluła się dziewczynka, której imię było Huo Yan. Z niebieskiego wykluła się Lan Shui. Ostatni z czarnego jajka wykluł się chłopiec, którego nazwali Hei'an.

Od kiedy tylko się wykluł, było widać, że jest inny, niż reszta. Gdy miał trzy lata, to pobił Huang Jin'a. W jego oczach nie można było zauważyć nic, oprócz ciemności. Jednak mijały lata i każde z nich musiało zacząć sprawować pieczę nad kilkoma z elementów życia codziennego.

Huang Jin odpowiadał za światło, dobro i pokój. Huo Yan odpowiadała za miłość, szczodrość i spokój. Lan Shui odpowiadała za życie, prawdę i odwagę. Hei'an miał odpowiadać za piękno nocy, młodość i siłę, ale zamiast tego przybrał on tortury, niegodziwość i bycie złym.

Kilka lat później, kiedy każdy miał już po osiemnaście lat i wszyscy opanowali swoje moce, stworzyli słońce, księżyc, wodę, ogień oraz życie na ziemi, wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, ale w rzeczywistości nigdy takie nie było. Hei'an stworzył coś, czego nigdy nie miało być na tej planecie…czyli mroczną energię.

Yin i Yang byli przerażeni ciągłymi wojnami i brakiem zgody wśród mieszkańców ich planety. Wiedząc, że za to wszystko odpowiada ich syn, postanowili z ciężkimi sercami na kilka tysięcy lat zamknąć go w komecie. Jednak Yin i Yang zorientowali się, że w ludziach na ich planecie nadal jest zło i że Hei'an niedługo powróci.

Aczkolwiek przed tym zdarzeniem, Smoki dowiedziały się, że moją w sobie rdzenia o wielkiej sile, które przechodzą z pokolenia na pokolenie. Huang Jin miał rdzeń w kształcie słońca w kolorze złotym. Huo Yan miała rdzeń w kształcie białego lotosu. Lan Shui w kształcie srebrnej gwiazdy. Hei'an miał szatański rdzeń w kolorze czarnym, w kształcie czaszki. Po jego uwięzieniu, zostało ono dobrze ukryte, ale istnieje taka możliwość, że Hei'an je znajdzie i odzyska pełnię sił.

**Koniec opowieści.**

– WOW to było mocarne!–wykrzyknął Po.– Czegoś nie rozumiem. Co to ma wspólnego z jakąś obcą dziewczyną Ninja?

– Oboje ją znacie, lecz nie pamiętacie.– powiedział Oogway.– Ona niedługo do was przybędzie, ale wszystko w odpowiednim czasie.

– Mistrz ma rację, ja już was całkiem nieźle znam, a wy nie wiecie jeszcze o moim istnieniu.–wsparła Mistrza, Nieznajoma Kobieta Ninja.– Ujawnię się wam za parę miesięcy, musicie być po prostu cierpliwi i nie bój się Ziyou.

– Ej! Jestem Po… Chwilunia, skąd ty znasz moje imię z dzieciństwa?– spytał się zaskoczony Po.

– Wyjaśnię ci,kiedy się zobaczymy w rzeczywistości.– uśmiechnęła się Nieznajoma do Po

– No dobrze, muszę wam coś jeszcze wyjaśnić.–przerwał im spokojnie Oogway.– To WY macie w sobie te rdzenia.

– Naprawdę? A co z Hei'anem? Co jeżeli on też ma?.–zapytał z lekkim przejęciem Po.

– Hei'an nie ma w sobie rdzenia, jeszcze. Jak już mówiłem, kilka tysięcy lat temu,gdy został uwięziony, oddzielono jego duszę od rdzenia. Lecz teraz, kiedy się z tej komety wydostał, może go z powrotem odzyskać, a to nie wróży dobrze nikomu z nas.– wyjaśnił spokojnym, jednakże poważnym i stanowczym tonem. –Niestety, nasze spotkanie się kończy.– powiadomił ich ze smutkiem Oogway.

– Co? Teraz? Czemu?–dopytywał się Po, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi.

– Ponieważ w prawdziwym świecie ktoś na was czeka.–wytłumaczył im Oogway, pokazując obraz z realnego świata, w którym Biologiczny Ojciec Po i Mistrz Shifu, bardzo się o nich martwią.– Idźcie w spokoju, drogie dzieci.

**W realu:**

– Po, Tygrysica, ocknęliście się?–stwierdził z ulgą Mistrz Shifu, sądząc, że już nie żyją.

– Po, mój synu myślałem, że padłeś na zawał.– dodał Guang, po czym przytulił swojego syna.

– Tato, już dobrze puść… mnie, bo się uduszę.–uspokoił go ściśnięty Po, ledwie wypowiadając te słowa.

– No dobrze. A co się wam tak właściwie stało?– spytał się ze zdziwieniem Guang.

– Mieliśmy bardzo dziwną wizję.–zaczął Po. – Prawda Tygrysico?

Przez chwilę czekał na odpowiedź, żeby mieć pewność, że wszystko z nią w porządku.

– Tak, Po ma rację, mieliśmy wizję i spotkaliśmy tam Oogway'a, który opowiedział nam o kilku sprawach.–wyjaśniła dokładniej Tygrysica.

– Oogway? Znałem tego gościa!– wykrzykną Guang.

– Tato musisz tak… Poczekaj, zna-łeś Oogway'a?– pouczał go Po, gdy nagle zdziwiło go to, co usłyszał

– Tak, znałem Oogway'a. Był nawet przy twoich narodzinach Po i powiedział, że będziesz kiedyś wielkim wojownikiem. Widocznie się nie mylił. Prawda synu? Hehheh. –wyjaśnił Guang, biorąc go pod pachę.

–Zaczekaj, nie nadążam! Mówisz, że Oogway był przy moich NARODZINACH?!– Po nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.

-Tak, był przy twoich narodzinach Po, przecież właśnie ci to powiedziałem. –potwierdził skonfundowany Guang. –I nie spodziewałem się, że taka mała kula słodkości,wyrośnie na takiego przystojnego i mądrego pandę.–stwierdził. – Wdałeś się we mnie. Och, i masz oczy po matce.

Guang po prostu promieniał z radości i dumy ze swojego Syna.

–Naprawdę mam oczy po mojej mamie?–zapytał Po, po prostu musiał to zrobić.

–Tak, mój Synu. Wiesz w twoim wieku ja też byłem taki ciekawski i zaintrygowany tym wszystkim.– stwierdził Guang, chwytając brodę w dwa palce.

Od razu było widać, że Guang to biologiczny Ojciec Po. Obaj łatwo się ekscytowali z różnych powodów, obaj byli niezdarni, a ich maniery podczas jedzenia zostawiały wiele do życzenia. :D **(Notka od Bety: Wiesz, że miałaś całkowitą rację opisując postać Guang'a. A wiem, że robiłaś to rok, albo pół roku temu. Jest taki sam, jak oryginalny Li Shan z traileru do KFP 3) **

–No dobra Synu, mam małe pytanko.– zaczął Guang. Można w nim było wyczuć lekkie zestresowanie, związane właśnie z pytaniem, które miał zamiar zadać swojemu Synowi.

–No dobra tato, mów.–zachęcił go Po, po czym pokazał mu podniesione kciuki.

– Czy będziesz chciał, to znaczy mógł, pójśćze mną do wioski Xingfu?– zapytał Guang, czekając niecierpliwie na odpowiedź.

–Hm… Nie wiem, co na to mój Tata gąsior powie.–stwierdził Po, myśląc bardzo intensywnie.

–No to mu o tym powiedz. –zasugerował mu Guang, uśmiechając się do niego.

Po przełknął głośno ślinę i nagle przez głowę przemknęły mu bardzo nieprzyjemne myśli.

**Myśl pierwsza:**

Po w chodzi wraz z Guang'iem do restauracji Pana Pinga.

–Siema tato! Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.–zaczął zdenerwowanym głosem Po.

– O Po, wreszcieprzyszedłeś. Masz tu bułeczki do zjedzenia.–ucieszył się Pan Ping, następnie dał Po bułeczki.

–Eee Tato, poznaj Guanga, to mój biologiczny Ojciec.–wyjaśnił ze zdenerwowaniem w głosie Po, przedstawiając ich sobie nawzajem.

–Dzień dobry, Panie Ping.– przywitał się Guang.

–ŻE CO?! Ty mi mówisz, że jesteś synem TEGO czegoś? –zapytał zszokowany i oburzony Pan Ping, następnie zdzielił Guang'a patelnią. –A masz!

–Tato! Zabiłeś mojego biologicznego Tatę. NIEEEEE! –wykrzyknął zrozpaczonyPo.

**Myśl druga:**

–Tato, poznaj mojego biologicznego Ojca, Guang'a.– powiedział radośnie Po.

–NIEEE! Ogh, moje serce!– wykrzyknął Pan Ping, po czym padł na zawał.

–Tato, nie umieraj!–błagał go Po.

**Myśl trzecia:**

–Tato, to jest Guang, mój zagoniony ojciec.– przedstawił go Po.

–Ach tak.–stwierdził Pan Ping, węsząc podstęp.– Nie jesteś jego ojcem! Wyzywam cię na pojedynek!–zaproponował rzewnie Pan Ping.

– Zgadzam się.–odpowiedział mu wyzywającym głosem Guang.– Walka na śmierć i życie oraz o mojego Syna.

Następnie obaj ruszyli w swoim kierunku i zaczęli się okładać pięściami, i wszystkim, co mieli pod ręką. Pół godziny później Guang i Pan Ping się po prostu pozabijali.

–Guang? –zapytał niepewnie Po, podchodząc do niego, żeby sprawdzić, czy żyje, jednak ten nie odpowiedział, a Po nie mógł wyczuć na jego szyi pulsu. Następnie podszedł do Pana Pinga. –Tato?–zapytał znów tym samym tonem, co poprzednio, w przypadku Guang'a. Jednak tu także Pan Ping nie dawał znaku życia, a Po nie mógł wyczuć jego tętna. Wtedy kompletnie załamany zaczął bezradnie krzyczeć. –NIEEEEE!

**W realu:**

–Eee… Może lepiej nie. –stwierdził Po, po czym załamanym głosem westchnął cicho. – Ale jednak muszę mu o tym powiedzieć.

–No to idziemy, ale gdzie są Xingwang i Shuilian?– zapytał Guang, rozglądając się dookoła.– Może najpierw ich znajdziemy?

–Masz rację Tato, musimy ich poszukać. Możliwe, że coś się im stało.– stwierdził Po, zestresowany zbliżającą się rozmową.

**W tym samym czasie w stolicy Rosji w podziemiach:**

Natasha była przerażona tym, że ktoś, czy raczej jakieś coś, opanowało Sashę. Przerażona całą tą sytuacją postanowiła się wymknąć i wezwać straż. Jednak zanim zdążyła to zrobić, usłyszała:

–Nie uciekniesz mi tak łatwo.– warknął Hei'an. – Jeżeli kiedykolwiek masz się stąd wydostać, to pod moją kontrolą.– stwierdził Hei'an, następnie siłą umysłu uniósł Natashę w górę.

–Oddaj moją siostrę! T–ty…DEMONIE!– rzuciła Natasha, była równocześnie wkurzona, jak i przerażona.

–Hahaha! Nie oddam ci jej! –odwarknął Hei'an. –Sama się poddała mojej sile muszę przekształcić jej ciało na takie, jakie miałem, i muszę zmienić głos.–wywnioskował z zastanowieniem. – A ty będziesz mi potrzebna.I dlatego będziesz mi służyć.–powiadomił ją, następnie spojrzał jej w oczy i zahipnotyzował ją.

Oczy Natashy spowiła czerń, a w jej sercu zagościła nienawiść do świata i wszystkiego, co żyje.

**Wybaczcie że tak długo nie pisałam :C. Mam nadzieję że jesteście zachwyceni. To mój pierwszy fanfik, więc nie oczekujcie ode mnie za wiele. Kocham kungfu pandę i na nickelodeon są nowe odcinki SUPER! Był wczoraj odcinek W służbie jego cesarskiej mości część pierwsza jakie to było fajne, a w poniedziałek będzie następny. Nie mogą się doczekać :D Piszcie Opinie bo chcę wiedzieć co myślicie o mojej historii :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wyprawa**

Po z Guangiem poszli szukać Xinwanga i Shuilian. Po godzinie szukania znaleźli ich w jadeitowym pałacu.

-A gdzie wy się podziewaliście? My was szukamy już od godziny.- Guang już się uspokoił wiedząc że Shuilian i Xinwang są bezpieczni.

-My tylko poszliśmy na spacer pozwiedzać. Wybacz że ci nie powiedzieliśmy.- Wytłumaczył Xinwang.

-No dobrzy, ja z Po muszę iść odwiedzić jego przyszywanego tatę i wszystko mu wytłumaczyć.- Guang się śpieszył.- A wy o dwudziestej pierwszej zejdźcie na dół.

-Dobrze Guang.- Odpowiedział Xinwang.

-Panie Guang niech się pan tak bardzo nie śpieszy.- Shifu uspokoił Guanga.

-No dobrze, ale trochę się denerwuje co na to przyszywany ojciec Po powie na to.- Guang trochę się zasmucił.

-Wiem o co panu chodzi. Myślę że przyda wam się eskorta bo widzisz Po ma moc Chi i nie za bardzo ostatnio nad nią panuje.- Shifu mówił szeptem.

-Mistrzu Shifu kto będzie naszą eskortą?- Spytał się Po z zaciekawieniem.

-Hm Tygrysica będzie wam towarzyszyć.- Zaproponował Shifu.

-Co ja? Mistrzu Shifu dlaczego.- Tygrysica nie wiedziała o co chodzi.

\- Bo wiem że chcesz być przy Po.- Stwierdził Shifu szeptem.

-Może ta… ZARAZ CO!- Tygrysica niedoważała że to Shifu to powiedział.

-Powodzenia Tygrysico- Shifu rzucił do Tygrysicy oczko.

-Ooo Tygrysico cieszę się że się o mnie troszczysz.- Po przytulił Tygrysice jedną ręką.

Tygrysica wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, ale tak naprawdę cieszyła się że będzie miała na oku tego głupola.

-No to idziemy czy nie? Shuilian, Xinwang jednak idziemy wcześniej.- Guang znowu był pośpieszny.

-Tato poczekaj nie ekscytuj się tak. Muszę się pożegnać się.- Po uspokajał Guanga.

Właśnie wtedy do pałacu weszła reszta piątki.

-Co się dzieje?- zapytał Małpa.

-Właśnie chciałem się z wami pożegnać.- Po trochę był smutny.

-Na zawsze?- Spytał Modliszka.

-Nie, na dwa góra trzy miesiące.- Po teraz się do nich uśmiechną.

-Okey powodzenia stary.- Małpa się trochę wzruszył.

-Powodzenia będę tęsknić.- Modliszka się do niego przytulił.

-Po mniej bezpieczną podróż.- Żmija pocałowała Po w policzek.

Tygrysica na widok tej sceny zdenerwowała się trochę.

-No to idziemy powiedzieć tacie o tym dobrze tato?

-Tak, no to idziemy.- Stwierdził Guang.

Po ze swoim tatą, Shuilian i Xinwangiem poszli do restauracji ojca, a raczej wzięli woki i zjechali na nich jupi. Tygrysica wolała iść pieszo. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce to Ping normalnie zaniemówił, nie wiedział czy mu się ze zwrokiem coś się dzieje bo widział cztery pandy.

-Hehe… cześć tato… wiesz tak się składa że mój prawdziwy tata się odnalazł.… hehe…- Po był niespokojny i to bardzo.

-Dzień dobry Panie Ping czy mój syn będzie mógł pójść ze mną w podróż do mojej wioski na mniej więcej trzy góra cztery miesiące?- Guang mówił zdecydowanie i bez pośpiechu.

-A umiesz gotować?- Ping odpowiedział pytaniem.

-Tak i wychodzi mi to nawet dobrze.- Guang był pewny siebie.

-No to się dogadamy.-Stwierdził Ping- Po możesz jechać.

-Tak tato widziałem że mi… CO TAKIEGO!?-Po nie wiedział o co chodzi.- Naprawdę mi pozwolisz?

-Oczywiście że tak, jesteś moim synem a ja chcę dla mojego syna jak najlepiej.- Ping walną Po łyżką w głowę.

-AŁŁ A to za co?- Po złapał się za głowę.

-To z miłości.- Ping się uśmiechną.

-No dobrze możemy już ruszać.- Guang im przerwał.

-Miłej drogi synu, wróć żywy.- Ping przytulił Po.

-Ja zawsze wracam żywy.- Po był z siebie dumny. Po chwili zapytał.- A gdzie Tygrysica?

-Tygrysica powiedziała że zaczeka na nas na końcu wioski.- Powiedziała Shuilian.

-No to idziemy. W drogę!- Po się bardzo cieszy że będzie w śród swoich.

No to poszli, Tygrysica już na nich czekała nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, a raczej prawie zawsze tak wyglądała. Po trzech godzinach było już strasznie ciemno i Guang postanowił rozbić obóz. Tygrysica kazał pozbierać drewno, Shuilian zajęła się rozbiciem namiotu, Xinwang się wylegiwał, Po poszedł po wodę. Guang powiedział że niedaleko jest jezioro. Wkrótce wszystko było zrobione. Xinwang rozpalił ognisko, a Po ugotował pyszną kolację. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni.

-Mmm To jest przepyszne!- Wszyscy wykrzyknęli, no oprócz Tygrysicy.

-Dziękuje.- Po się nie przejmował Tygrysicą.- Tata Ping mnie tego nauczył.

-No to wyrosłeś na wspaniałego kucharza, mistrza kung fu i przystojnego pandę.- Stwierdził wesoło Guang.

-Tato…- Po się zawstydził.- Ja jestem przecież zwykłą pandą.

-No zobaczysz kuzynie jak tylko wejdziesz do naszej wioski to dziewczyny będą szaleć.- Shuilian była cały czas uśmiechnięta.

-Naprawdę?- Po niedowierzał- Ja nie mam nic w sobie specjalnego.

-Oh zobaczysz synu. No dobrze najadłem się, a z tobą Po chcę porozmawiać na osobności.- Złapał Po za rękę.

-No dobrze, ale czemu się tak śpieszymy.- Po nie wiedział o co ojcu chodzi.

Kiedy Po i Guang poszli Tygrysica, Shuilian i Xinwang poszli spać.

Po nie wiedział co Guanga opętało. Przy jeziorze Guang staną i usiadł na kamieniu. Po zrobił to samo.

-Tato czemu tak nagle mnie wyciągnąłeś tutaj?- Spytał się Po.

-Mi się wydaje że Tygrysica cię lubi.- Stwierdził Guang

-Co?! Tygrysica mnie chyba żartujesz tato?- Po był z szokowany.- Tygrysica nie lubi raczej pand.

-Powiem ci dlaczego tak uważam.- Guang się do niego uśmiechną.- Po pierwsze kiedy Żmija pocałowała cię w policzek przyjaźnie to Tygrysica patrzyła się na tą scenę tak jakby chciała udusić Żmiję za to. Po drugie cały czas stara się koło ciebie być. Po trzecie kiedy jedliśmy kolację cały czas Tygrysica patrzyła się na ciebie rozmarzonym wzrokiem i ani razu nie mrugnęła.

-Naprawdę?- Po się przez chwile zastanowił nad tym.- Ja myślę że po prostu Shifu… kazał mnie chronić.

-Na pewno?

-Tak. Przynajmniej ja tak uważam.

-Pożyjemy zobaczymy.- Rzucił do Po oczko.

-He raczej tego nie do żyjesz bo ja raczej w związku z Tygrysicą nie będę.- Powiedział stanowczo Po.

-Hm mówiłem to samo moim kolegom gdy byłem w twoim wieku kiedy się zakochałem w twojej mamie.

-Ahh chce mi się już spać chyba pójdę się położyć. Dobranoc tato.

-Dobranoc synu.

Wszyscy stali razem ze słońcem i się zebrali od razu. Po rozmyślał nad tym czy Tygrysica może go lubić, nie wiedział czy ma w to wierzyć w to co ojciec powiedział czy nie. ,,Ja mam być z Tygrysicą? Tygrysica raczej woli przystojnych chłopaków i bardziej wyrafinowanych. Ja jestem tylko pulchnym pandą na pewno dla Tygrysicy nic nie znaczę. Tygrysica woli takich chłopaków jak ta krewetka. NO NAPRAWDĘ! Nie wiem co ona sobie myślała powiedział jej parę słodkich słów i już się w nim zabujała!" pomyślał sobie Po.

Kiedy tak Po rozmyślał to dotarli do wioski Liang w której mieli się rozejrzeć kupić różne ubrania i jedzenie. Po zauważył plakat który mówił o otwarciu Kung Fu Klubu.

-Tato zobacz mój stary znajomy Peng chyba jest w wiosce.- Ucieszył się Po.

-A kto to Peng?- Guang nie wiedział kto to jest.

-To mój taki znajomy. Jeździ po całych Chinach tworząc kluby kung fu. Nie mogę się doczekać aż go zobaczę.- Po był bardzo podekscytowany.-No to chodź ze mną tato do niego.

-No dobrze, no to idziemy.

**Wybaczcie że tak długo nie pisałam rozdziałów.**

**Pewno zauważyliście że niebyło w tym rozdziale nic o Natashie i opętaną przez Hei ana Sashie. W następnym rozdziale skupię się wyłącznie na siostrach bo będą różne planowania itd. Jeszcze zrobię parę śmiesznych rzeczy z Tygrysicą i Po a dokładniej w ich romansie ;) Mam nadzieję że się podobał (Po lubi Tygrysicę a nawet o tym nie wie podobnie jak Tygrysica) mówcie co myślicie o tych rozdziałach czyli piszcię OPINIĘ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wędrówka do Chin**

****Sasha, a raczej Hei an próbował zahipnotyzować Natashę, ale Natasha była silna i udało mu się to dopiero po trzech godzinach. Natasha miała zmniejszone źrenice i jej twarz trochę się zmieniła. Hei an śmiał się złowieszczo. 

-Jesteś pod moją kontrolą i mam ciało córki Cesarza Rosji.- Hei an patrzył się na Natashę.- Musimy iść do Chin i trzeba będzie zabić dziedziców. HAHA! 

-Tak jest panie. - Odpowiedziała zahipnotyzowana Natasha. 

-Przydasz mi się. Wyruszymy do Chin, a ty omotasz Smoczego Wojownika.- Hei an uśmiechał się złośliwie.

Hei an razem z Natashą wyruszyli do Chin. Hei an znał pradawne tajne przejścia i dzięki temu dotarli do Chin w dwa dni. Hei an planował zemstę na swoim bracie. Gdy dotarli do Chin to razem z Natashą poszli do pradawnej świątyni, w której się ukryli by zaatakować z zaskoczenia. Świątynia znajdowała się niedaleko od wioski w której mieszkały pandy. Wiedział, że jego brat tam zmierza.

Hei an potrafił wyczuć rdzeń brata, ale swoich dwóch sióstr już nie, to było bardzo dziwne. Pomyślał, że może jeszcze nie uaktywniły swoich rdzeni. Dzięki Natashy wiedział, że jego brat jest pandą i że ma niezwykłą moc.

**We wiosce Liang:**

Po i Guang poszli do klubu kung fu. Ten klub był nieco inny niż ten w dolinie spokoju. Gdy Po i Guang dotarli na miejsce trening akurat się skończył. Mogli spokojnie porozmawiać z Pengiem i jego dziewczyną Lian. 

-O, cześć Po. Co tu robisz?- Peng ucieszył się na widok Po.- I kto to jest? 

-To jest mój tata Guang.- Przedstawił go Po. 

\- Cieszę się że odzyskałeś ojca.- Peng był uradowany. 

-Tak masz rację.- Po też się bardzo cieszył.- Przydałby nam się relaks po podróży. 

-Dobrze trafiłeś. W tej wiosce są gorące źródła.- Stwierdził Peng. 

-Naprawdę? To cudownie, zrelaksujemy się.- Po ze szczęścia podskoczył.- Pójdziemy, prawda tato? 

-No dobrze synku, ja też bym się chętnie zrelaksował.- Guang klepną Po w plecy.- Musimy tylko poszukać dziewczyn i Xinwanga.

W tym samym czasie Xinwang poszedł na zakupy, a Shuilian i Tygrysica poszły na spacer po mieście. Nagle Shuilian zaciągnęła Tygrysicę do miejsca z dala od ludzi.

-Co ty robisz, Shuilian?- Tygrysica była zdezorientowana. 

-Tygrysico, niech zgadnę, zakochałaś się w Po, prawda?- Shuilian patrzyła na Tygrysicę poważnie. 

-Co?! Ja?! Nie!- Tygrysica nie wiedziała co na to odpowiedzieć. 

-Na pewno? A co to jest?- Wyciągnęła z kieszeni figurkę Po. 

-Eee… To nic… takiego.- Tygrysicy zabrakło słów. 

-Albo to.- Tym razem wyciągnęła kajdanki na którym było napisane Po, a na drugim końcu Tygrysica.  
(Komentarz od autora.- To te kajdanki którymi Po i Tygrysica byli skuci :D)  
-Eee… To… nie… twoja… sprawa…- Tygrysicy zabrakło już słów na to.- Oddaj moje rzeczy. Tygrysica była czerwona i zdenerwowana.

-A tak w ogóle to czemu grzebałaś w moich rzeczach?!- Tygrysica była naprawdę wkurzona. 

-Jestem bardzo ciekawska, ale nie ma się co wstydzić. Nie bój się nie powiem mu.- Wyszeptała Shuilian. 

-Na pewno nie wygadasz?- Tygrysica nie wierzyła jej. 

-Nie jestem plotkarą, ja zawsze dotrzymuje tajemnicy, a szczególnie tych miłosnych.- Zapewniła ją Shuilian.

W tym momencie znalazł je Xinwang. Tygrysica szybko schowała swoje rzeczy do torby. 

-Co robicie?- Spytał się Xinwang. 

-Nic takiego, rozmawiamy sobie.- Shuilian obawiała się, że coś usłyszał.  
Właśnie wtedy przyszli Po i Guang. 

-Chodźcie, pójdziemy do gorących źródeł!- Po podskoczył z radości.- Każdemu się przyda trochę relaksu.

Poszli w stronę gorących źródeł, a kiedy dotarli był już wieczór. Przed gorącymi źródłami była wydra, która najwyraźniej zbierała opłaty.

-Miło państwa gościć! Żeby wszyscy mogli wejść musicie zapłacić dwieście jułanów.- Podała uprzejmie cenę. 

-Proszę.- Guang zapłacił dwieście jułanów. 

-Panie wejdą do gorących źródeł po lewej stronie, a panowie po prawej.- Wytłumaczyła grzecznie pani wydra.

Wszyscy weszli tam gdzie powinni. Rozebrali się i weszli do gorących źródeł. Dziewczęta i chłopcy byli rozdzieleni ścianą z bambusu.

-Tygrysico, mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć.- Shuilian uparła się. 

\- Nie! Nie powiem!- Tygrysica nadal była wkurzona. 

-Czemu ukrywasz swoje uczucia? Przecież on też ciebie kocha.- Shuilian uśmiechnęła się do Tygrysicy. 

-A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć!?- Tygrysica myślała, że Shuilian zmyśla. 

-Bo czytałam pamiętnik Po, hihi.- Shuilian zaśmiała się słodko. 

-I co tam było napisane?!- Tygrysica bardzo była tego ciekawa. 

-Powiem ci w odpowiednim czasie.- Uśmiechnęła się Shuilian.  
-Proszę.- Tygrysica nie odpuszczała. 

-Nie powiem. No dobrze, ja już wychodzę. 

-Ja też.

W tym samym czasie Po, Guang i Xinwang rozmawiali o wiosce Xingfu, ale po godzinie Xinwang miał pomysł.

-Hej a może znajdziemy dziurkę w ścianie.- Zaproponował Xinwang. 

-Chyba nie mówisz że…- Po nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. 

\- Tak. – Zapewnił ich Xinwang. 

-Nie!- Wykrzyknęli Po i Guang. 

-Nie ma mowy tato ja nie będę podglądał Tygrysicy i Shuilian.

Właśnie wtedy Guang zdążył uciec od całej tej sprawy. Po i Xinwang nawet nie zauważyli że Guang zniknął.

-No chodź.- Nalegał Xinwang. 

-Nie, nie chcę!- Po się upierał. 

-No chodź tylko na chwilę. Nikt nie zauważy.- Xinwang ciągnął Po. 

-Eh no dobrze… ale.… ale jestem pewny, że i tak nic nie zobaczymy.- Po był zawstydzony.

Xinwang właśnie znalazł dziurkę.

-Znalazłem!- Wykrzykną wesoło Xinwang. 

-Naprawdę? Pokaż!- Po nie mógł się powstrzymać.

I właśnie wtedy kiedy chcieli podglądać to właśnie ściana runęła w dół. Shuilian już miała na sobie ręcznik, ale Tygrysica była goła i właśnie wychodziła ze źródła. Przez chwilą Po i Tygrysica patrzyli się na siebie, a po kilku sekundach zaczęli krzyczeć. Tygrysica, Xinwang i Po szybko weszli do wody. 

-T- Ty … zboczeńcu… Ty… - Tygrysica zaczęła rzucać w Po wszystkim co miała pod ręką, bo była bardzo zawstydzona. 

-Tygrysico… przestań… we mnie… rzucać!- Wykrzyczał Po. 

-Shuilian, napraw ścianę i uspokój Tygrysicę!- Wykrzyczał Xinwang.  
Shuilian nie musiała uspokajać Tygrysicy, bo ta zanurzyła się już pod wodę i sama się uspokoiła. Natomiast Po od tej całej sytuacji dostał gorączki, aż tak się zawstydził. LOL. (PS: Tak naprawdę dostał za mocno w łeb, ale to tylko tak dla rozśmieszenia napisałam, że dostał gorączki :P )

**Hahaha Mam nadzieję że się spodobało :D Nie mogę się przestać śmiać no nie mogę HAHA! Wybaczcie że nie zrobiłam tego rozdziału tylko dla Natashy i Hei Ana. Po prostu nie wiedziałam co mam dalej napisać, więc oni czekają aż Po dotrze do wioski Xingfu i nowa wiadomość. Nie musicie się martwić o błędy w zdaniach bo Pani Ketchup (Ola, naprawdę ten nick mnie rozwala (Notka od tłumacza/Pani Keczup/Oli: No co, taki mam nick. XD)) Jest moją betą i pisze bardzo fajną historię do anime Attack On Titan. Mnie zafascynowała ta historia. Bardzo, ale to bardzo chcę widzieć do tego rozdziału opinię, bo chcę wiedzieć co myślicie o tym zdarzeniu w gorących źródłach. Czekam niecierpliwie na OPNIĘ! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wstyd**

Po nie miał długo gorączki. Nie minęły dwie godziny, a był zdrów jak ryba. Lecz, gdy przypomniał sobie co się stało to mocno się zarumienił.

Tygrysica też nie była tym zachwycona i nie mogła przestać o tym myśleć. Zaraz mieli ruszać w podróż.

„Nareszcie!" pomyślała Tygrysica. „Nareszcie opuścimy to miejsce."

Ucieszyła się bardzo, ale bała się spojrzeć Po w oczy.

Ruszyli w drogę, a po ośmiu godzinach rozbili obóz. Tygrysica i Po nie mieli ochoty na kolację. Po poszedł od razu spać, a Tygrysica poszła się przejść. Po kilkunastu minutach usłyszała szelest.

-Kto tam?- Tygrysica zaczęła się rozglądać.

Za krzakiem była Shuilian. Widocznie śledziła Tygrysicę.

-Czemu mnie śledzisz?- Tygrysica nie miała nastroju, żeby się złościć.

-Myślałam, że będzie lepiej jak ci dotrzymam towarzystwa.- Shuilian uśmiechnęła się do Tygrysicy.

-Szczerze to przyda mi się teraz towarzystwo.- Stwierdziła Tygrysica.

Usiadły razem na kamieniu. Tygrysica nadal była niespokojna przez tę sprawę. Shuilian nagle zaczęła się śmiać.

-Z czego się śmiejesz?

-Z tej całej sytuacji. Naprawdę mnie Po rozwalił. Przez wstyd dostał gorączki. Haha!- Shuilian nie mogła przestać się śmiać.

-To nie jest śmieszne! Mam depresję.- Tygrysica skuliła się w kłębek.

-Wiem czemu ty się tak wstydzisz.- Shuilian wyglądała na rozbawioną tą sytuacją.

-Myślę że nie jesteś aż taka mądra.- Powiedziała Tygrysica.

-Po prostu za wcześnie zobaczyłaś go na golasa, a z kolei on ciebie.- Shuilian miała na twarzy dziwny uśmiech.

-Chyba ci mówiłam, że ja się w Po nie podkochuję!

-Może ty nie, ale on jest też tym załamany. Idź z nim porozmawiaj.- Zaproponowała Shuilian.

-Co?! Ty chyba sobie żartujesz!

-Nie, nie żartuję. A tak w ogóle to Po wcale nie chciał cię podglądać.

-Ta, akurat.- Powiedziała Tygrysica obojętnie.

-Tak naprawdę to ojciec go zmusił, a to, że akurat ściana spadła to było przeznaczenie.

-To był zwykły przypadek!

-Pamiętaj, nic nie dzieję się przypadkiem.- Shuilian brzmiała teraz jak Oogway.

-Masz rację, ale na razie zostawię go w spokoju, bo mam depresję.- Tygrysica znowu się skuliła w kłębek.- Chce zostać sama.

W tym samym czasie Po leżał i myślał o tej sprawie. Chciał zasnąć, ale cały czas miał przed oczami ten obraz. „Mój boże, przestań o tym myśleć!" Pomyślał sobie Po. „Może ją przeproszę, ale jestem pewny że mnie kopnie na drugi koniec Chin. To wszystko przez tatę! Mam ochotę coś mu zrobić. Przecież dopiero co go odzyskałem, a już mam go serdecznie dosyć. Ugh! Mózg mi zaraz eksploduje. Pójdę się przejść do lasu. Może się odstresuję."

Tak więc Po poszedł do lasu, ale nie spodziewał się że spotka tam Tygrysicę. „Aa! No i co mam teraz zrobić? Przecież wiadomo jaka będzie jej reakcja!" Po zaczął myśleć i myśleć. „O mój boże, przecież ona mnie zabije!" Po zaczął obserwować Tygrysicę, a ona nagle zaczęła płakać. „C-co?! Ona płacze przeze mnie! I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Chyba skamieniałem ze strachu." Po nigdy nie widział na własne oczy jak Tygrysica płacze. „Muszę iść do niej i dotrzymać jej towarzystwa, nawet jeżeli nie będzie chciała ze mną gadać." Po zrozumiał że musi się zachować jak mężczyzna, więc podszedł do Tygrysicy.

-Eee… Tygrysico… nic ci… nie jest?- Po ledwo wypowiedział te słowa.

Tygrysica odwróciła się i nadal miała łzy na twarzy. Po pomyślał „Jest piękna w blasku księżyca… O czym ja myślę?!" Po szybko się otrząsnął z marzeń.

-Wiesz… eee… chciałem cię przeprosić za to co zrobiłem. Nie wiem co wie mnie wstąpiło.- Po był podenerwowany.

-Wybaczam ci.- Powiedziała Tygrysica.

-Że co!? Naprawdę mi wybaczasz?- Po już nie wiedział co ma myśleć.

-Tak, wybaczam ci.- Tygrysica wstała.- Ale jeżeli znowu odegrasz taki cyrk, to kopnę cię na drugi koniec świata.- Tygrysica uderzyła Po w ramię.

-Auu… okej.- Po naprawdę mocno dostał.- No dobra, ja już idę spać.

-Ja też.

Rano Po i Tygrysica byli bardzo radośni dzięki temu, że się pogodzili. Do Wioski było bardzo daleko, więc musieli przejść długą drogę. Tygrysica patrzyła w Po z rozmarzonymi oczami. Shuilian musiała przerwać jej marzenia.

-I co, gadaliście razem?- Shuilian musiała wszystko wiedzieć.

-Tak, ale tak naprawdę to on sam przyszedł do mnie żeby mnie przeprosić.- Powiedziała Tygrysica.

-To dobrze, już nie musisz się tym martwić. A teraz idź do niego.- Zaproponowała Shilian.

-A po co?

-Może porozmawiać. No wiesz, jak kumple. A może jak coś więcej.- Shuilian pokazała serduszko. (Notka od bety: Postanowiłam. Adoptuję Shuilian.)

-Chyba sobie żartujesz! Mówiłam, nie i nie!- Tygrysica była na skraju wyczerpania.

Nagle wszyscy się zatrzymali, bo Guang chciał coś powiedzieć.

-Słuchajcie, musimy się wspiąć na tę górę.- Pokazał Guang. Ta góra była wysoka.

-Ja was dogonię… tylko… zrobię sobie… przerwę…- Po był bardzo zmęczony.

-No dobrze, zostań Po, a my się wspinamy.- Powiedział Guang.

Wszyscy, oprócz Po, zaczęli wspinać się na górę. Kiedy Tygrysica się wspinała to nagle kamień jej się omsknął. Tygrysica spadała, a Po to zauważył i zdążył ją złapać. Tygrysica miała zamknięte oczy i myślała, że zaraz spadnie na twardą ziemię, ale poczuła że ktoś ją złapał.

-Widzisz, tym razem ja cię złapałem.- Powiedział słodko Po.

-Eee… puść mnie.

-No dobrze.- Po puścił Tygrysicę.

Po godzinie wspięli się na górę i zrobili postój.

I co bardzo szybko rozdział? :D Tym razem Po trzymał Tygrysicę w ramionach, ale się robi słodko :3 Normalnie zainspirowało mnie i napisałam następny rozdział i jeżeli chcecie ze mną porozmawiać to ja mam konto na facebooku. Jestem w grupie Kung Fu Panda PL.

Proszę o opinię :D

Notka od bety: Udało się! Poprawiłam! Sylwia, dawaj mi mój medal! XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Ludzie, piszę opowieść Kung Fu Panda Anime, jest o 16-letnim Po który mieszka z mamą Renci w 2014 r. Życzę miłego czytania :D **

**Ten rozdział poprawiała Lola3934. Lola bardzo ci dziękuje za poprawienie go i pisząc następne rozdziały będę bardziej dokładna przy opisywaniu wydarzeń itd.**

**Ktoś w komentarzach dał mi dobry pomysł, dlatego ten rozdział zwie się: Złamanie**

**Złamanie...**

Minęło około półgodziny od chwili, gdy Po, Tygrysica i część członków jego rodziny wspięli się na tę wysoką górę i postanowili odpocząć. Jednak ze względu na to, że robiło się późno, zdecydowali, iż jak również rozbiją w tym miejscu swój obóz. Shuilian szukała dla siebie jakiegoś zajęcia i tym razem udała się do Po.

W tym czasie wspomniany Panda znalazł dla siebie miejsce na jakimś kamieniu i zaczął samotne rozmyślania, jedna z rzeczy, które nauczyła go Tygrysica. Rozmyślał o różnych rzeczach i wydarzeniach, był tak głęboko zamyślony, że nie usłyszał swojej kuzynki, która stanęła obok niego i zapytała. - Co tam Po? - jednak nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, więc postanowiła ponowić swoje działania.

Klepnęła go w plecy i zawołała, - Po?! Żyjesz? - wtedy do Po dotarły pewne słowa. - Co? A... no żyję. - odpowiedział obojętnie Po, po chwili jakiegoś zastanowienia, - Ym Po, mogę ci zadać małe pytanie? - zaczęła Shuilian, siadając obok lekko zdezorientowanego jeszcze Pandy, - Słucham. - zachęcił ją Po, - Co to jest? - zapytała Shuilian wyciągając z wewnętrznej części swojej szaty figurkę przedstawiającą Mistrzynię Tygrysicę i amatorski obrazek wykonany prawdopodobnie przez Po, który przedstawiał jak również Tygrysicę tylko otoczoną czymś w rodzaju serca.

Co... AAA! Ej, ym Oddaj To! - krzyknął zawstydzony Po, w momencie gdy ruszył się z kamienia i błyskawicznie znalazł się przy swojej kuzynce by odzyskać swoje rzeczy, co oczywiście z względną łatwością udało mu się. - Czemu grzebałaś w moich rzeczach?! - zapytał podniesionym głosem zirytowany Po, - No co? - odpowiedziała obojętnie, po czym dodała, - Jesteś przecież moim kuzynem, chciałam się czegoś o tobie dowiedzieć.

Ach, racja. Wybacz, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłem. - westchnął zmęczony Po, po czym ponownie usiadł na kamieniu, - Też przepraszam za naruszenie twojej prywatności. Ym, a tak przy okazji, ty lubisz Tygrysicę, prawda? - stwierdziła w przepraszającym i zawstydzonym tonie Shuilian, - Eeeee... tak... to znaczy nie... to znaczy jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i jestem jej wielkim fanem... em i tylko tyle... nic poza tym, heh, uh, heh heh heh, ym huh. - wyjaśniał zająkanym głosem Po, do momentu aż wyczerpały mu się możliwe do wypowiedzenia słowa.

Na pewno? - spytała się Shuilian, uśmiechając się do niego, - Tak, na pewno. - odpowiedział poważnie Po, po jednym głębszym wdechu i wydechu, - Hmmm... okay, jeszcze zobaczymy. Wiesz, życie jest pełne niespodzianek i lubi płatać figle. - stwierdziła Shuilian wciąż się uśmiechając, w tym momencie zaczęła się kierować z powrotem w kierunku obozu, by wrócić do swojego Wujka, - Cóż, muszę już iść, a tak przy okazji, Tygrysica poszła do lasu trochę pomedytować. - dodała Shuilian, po czym puściła do niego oczko.

**W tym samym czasie, w kryjówce Hei-an'a... **

Sasha kontrolowana przez ciemne moce Hei-an'a właśnie zbierała własną armię składającą się z dużej grupy wilków, by sprawdzić preferencje Smoczego Wojownika i może przy okazji, jeśli się uda, trochę go uszkodzić. Choć nie do tego stopnia by go zabić, nie chciała, by podczas misji zwiadowczej zabiły go jakieś tam przypadkowe wilki, nie. Chciała z pomocą Mistrza Hei-an'a zabić go osobiście, własnymi rękoma.

Wuxing (czyt. Łuksing [wydaje mi się, że tak to powinno być, nie Łusing])* zabierzesz Nataszę i wraz ze swoim oddziałem zaatakujecie Smoczego Wojownika. - rozkazał Hei-an przez usta Sashy, - I powiedz mu, że Wielki Pan i Mistrz Hei-an powrócił. - dodał złowieszczym głosem Hei-an, - Tak jest mój Panie. - odpowiedział z szacunkiem Wuxing, kłaniając się przed postacią Sashy, by oddać cześć Hei-an'owi, - Nataszo, ruszamy. - powiedział do niej po tym jak się podniósł.

Natasz w ostatnim czasie była zahipnotyzowana i odpowiadała na wszystkie pytania niczym robot, - Tak, jest Wuxing. - odpowiedziała Natasza sylabizując, kłaniając się z szacunkiem zarówno przed Hei-an'em ukrytym pod postacią jej siostry, jak i Wuxing'iem. Wuxing uśmiechnął się na jej poczynania, po czym podciągnął ją z powrotem do postawy pionowej, machnął prawą ręką na swoich żołnierzy i ruszył na poszukiwanie Smoczego Wojownika.

Jedną rzeczą, o którą nie musieli się martwić podczas tej wyprawy, było to, że będą mieli kłopot ze znalezienie osoby, którą poszukują. Nie było to wcale żadną tajemnicą, że Wuxing jest znakomitym tropicielem i z względną łatwością potrafi znaleźć osobę, o której nigdy nie słyszał, której nie widział i z pewnością nie zna, tak jak w tym przypadku Po. Wuxing spojrzał na swoich żołnierzy, a następnie zwrócił się do Nataszy, - Czas przekazać Smoczemu Wojownikowi złe wieści i przy okazji trochę go uszkodzić. - stwierdził Wuxing, jak zaczął się histerycznie śmiać, w momencie gdy cała grupa kontynuowali swoją wędrówkę.

**Tymczasem z Po i Tygrysicą, w lesie... **

Po niemal natychmiast jak tylko usłyszał, gdzie jest Tygrysica, poszedł się z nią zobaczyć. Przez jakieś dziesięć minut wędrował prostą leśną ścieżką, do momentu aż zauważył Tygrysicę siedząc też tak jak on na jakimś kamieniu, jednak ona w przeciwieństwie do niego pozbywała się wszystkich zbędnych myśli i medytowała. Po usiadł obok niej, jednak ona nawet nie zauważyła jego obecności, czy że w ogóle ktokolwiek się przy niej znajduje.

Hej Tygrysico! Tygrysico? - zawołał ją Po, machając rękę przed twarzą Tygrysicy, - Ohh... Po! Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? Skąd wiedziałeś? Śledziłeś mnie?! - Tygrysica niemal krzyknęła zaskoczona obecnością Po, - Ach nie, nie śledziłem cię. Po prostu tak sobie tutaj przyszedłem, ale jeśli chcesz pobyć teraz sama, to oczywiście mogę sobie stąd iść. - stwierdził Po, w momencie gdy podniósł się ze skały, - Jeśli chcesz możesz tu ze mną zostać. Nie przeszkadza mi tutaj twoja obecność. - zaoponowała Tygrysica, klepiąc miejsce obok niej by zachęcić Po, by usiadł.

Och, dobrze. - wydedukował z zastanowieniem Po, po czym ponownie usiadł obok niej, "Hmmm, Tygrysica wygląda na nieco przygnębioną, może... by tak..." pomyślał Po, jak uśmiechnął się złośliwie na to, co miał zamiar zrobić, a następnie szybko zaczął ją łaskotać pod pachami, - Po... AHAAHAHA! Pro-szę... HAhAHAAAaaaha... Prze-stań! - krzyczała ze śmiechu Tygrysica, jak sturlała się z kamienia, na którym siedzieli, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się kilka łez radości.

Nie przestanę! Musisz się czasami trochę śmiać! - powiedział do niej Po, kontynuując swoje działania, - HAHAhahahHAaaaaaa! Przecież...się...śmieję! - z trudem wybełkotała Tygrysica, tarzając się po ziemi, - No dobrze, już dobrze. Przestanę. - powiedział cicho Po, w chwili, gdy przestał ją łaskotać. - Och... Czy mógłbyś z łaski swojej nigdy więcej mnie nie łaskotać?! Wiesz jak bardzo tego nie lubię, prawda? - powiedziała zirytowanym tonem Tygrysica, łapiąc oddech i wycierając twarz ze swoich łez.

Wiem, że nie lubisz i właśnie dlatego cię łaskotałem. - zażartował Po, - Ach... Ty nigdy się chyba nie zmienisz. - stwierdziła Tygrysica uderzając w ramię, - Auć...oohw... Ej, to bolało! - skarżył się Po, w momencie gdy złapał się za bolące miejsce, - Bo miało, wiesz! - żachnęła się Tygrysica, po czym dodała poważnie, - To za to, że mnie łaskotałeś, Pando. - po czym Po westchnął w odpowiedzi na to, - No, bo wyglądałaś na smutną. - Po spojrzał na nią, - Weź się trochę czasem uśmiechnij, a nie ciągle chodzisz z taką nadąsaną, ponurą miną. - stwierdził Po.

Tygrysica tylko pokręciła głową, - Ach... dobrze. - powiedziała, a na jej twarzy pojawił się przepiękny uśmiech. W międzyczasie gdy Po i Tygrysica cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem i wspólnym przekomarzaniem, właśnie wtedy na polanę przybyli Natasza i Wuxing wraz z armią wilków, - Atakujcie ich, tylko mi ich nie pozabijajcie! - rozkazał Wuxing. Tygrysica i Po nie tracąc czasu, szybko zareagowali na nowych przybyszów i potencjalnych wrogów. Oboje natychmiast podbiegli w kierunku wilków i wykonali "Niebiański Młot" (Notka od autora: Ja bym to nazwała tańcem XD.)

Tygrysica używając ciała Po jako młota, błyskawicznie zmiotła wszystkich żołnierzy Wuxing'a z pola bitwy. Jednak wciąż nie udało jej się pozbyć Wuxing'a i Nataszy. - Ja zajmę się tą dziewczyną, a ty załatw tego Wilka. - stwierdziła rozkazującym tonem Tygrysica, na co Po tylko skinął głową i ruszył do walki. Wuxnig miał przy sobie Nunchaku i to była jego główna linia obrony i ataku, wystarczyło by Po mu je odebrał i zwycięstwo przechyliłoby się na jego szalę, jednak Wuxing wywijał tym tak szybko, że Po z trudem omijał wszystkie jego ataki.

W pewnym momencie Wuxing zmienił taktykę i nagle zniknął z pola widzenia Smoczego Wojownika, jednak zanim Po zdążył go znaleźć, Wuxing stanął za jego plecami i z całej siły uderzył Po w prawą nogę. Po natychmiast upadł na ziemię kucając. Czuł tak niewyobrażalny ból, że nawet bez żadnej medycznej diagnozy mógł prawie natychmiast stwierdzić, że jego noga musi być złamana. - Agghhhhaa Jahahahauuuuuuua... Ale BOLI! - wykrzyczał głośnym tonem Po, wciąż leżąc na ziemi.

Tygrysica słysząc ten potworny krzyk agonii, szybko zauważyła co się dzieje i momentalnie do niego pobiegła, zostawiając zdezorientowaną Nataszę w tyle. Natasza jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła się biegnącą Tygrysicę, jednak po chwili usłyszała, - Nataszo! Możemy się już zbierać. Ej, wy tam wstawajcie, wracamy do naszego Mistrza. - rozkazał Wuxing, po czym dodał - Smoczy Wojowniku! Powrócił Hei-an, twój Pan i Władca. - oznajmił śmiejąc się, następnie oboje razem z Nataszą poprowadzili swoją armię z powrotem do ich kryjówki.

W tym momencie jednak ani Po, ani w szczególności Tygrysica nie zareagowali na fakt, że ich wrogowie im uciekają. Dla Tygrysicy liczyło się teraz tylko to, by Po był cały i zdrowy. Jak tylko do niego dotarła natychmiast zajęła się jego raną, badając gdzie i co go boli, - Po, proszę powiedz, że nic ci nie jest? - zapytała błagalnym, zmartwionym głosem, - Chyba mam złamaną nogę...agh ale boli. - odpowiedział Po zwijając się z bólu, - Którą? Pokaż. - zapytała Tygrysica, - Prawą. - jęknął Po, wtedy Tygrysica zaczęła delikatnie podwijać nogawkę jego spodni by zbadać jego ranę.

Eee ej, aua! Nie dotykaj! To boli! - krzyknął Po, jak Tygrysica zaczęła lekko naciskać na różne miejsca w jego nodze, - Masz rację, nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, twoja noga rzeczywiście jest złamana. - stwierdziła zdenerwowana Tygrysica, - Agh, to mogłem stwierdzić bez twojego torturowania. - jęknął Po, przy okazji odrobinkę narzekając, - Musimy iść do lekarza! - zaoponowała spanikowana Tygrysica, po czym bez chwili zastanowienia wzięła go na ręce, - Eeee ee ej, Tygrysico?! Co ty robisz, co? - zapytał z lekka zszokowany Po, nie wiedząc, co myśleć o tym, że Tygrysica rzeczywiście wzięła go na ręce.

A na co to wygląda? - zapytała retorycznie Tygrysica, - Niosę cię do obozu. - odpowiedziała po chwili, gdy ochłonęła po tym jak zirytowała się jego pytaniem, - Heh... Wiesz, teraz powinno być ci lżej mnie nieść. - stwierdził Po, po czym dodał, - Ostatnio schudłem 10 kilogramów. - oznajmił z dumą, (Notka od autora: Wszyscy klaszczemy! Po schudł 10 kg! BRAWO DLA PANDY! Czyli teraz Po ma 250 kg XD) - Naprawdę? Wiesz, ja jakoś tego nie czuję. - stwierdziła sarkastycznie Tygrysica, choć w jej wykonaniu można było uznać to jako żart.

No wiesz co, nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. - skarżył się Po, - A założysz się, że będę. - żachnęła się Tygrysica, - A jak tam twoja noga? - zapytała się po chwili opiekuńczym głosem, próbowała zająć go rozmową, by nie myślał o bólu, jednak to i tak było na marne, - Szczerze, to boli jak cholera! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Po, a niecałą minutę zarówno Po, jak i Tygrysica zauważyli, że noga Smoczego Wojownika nagle zaczęła krwawić, - Aaaaa! Po, ty krwawisz! - stwierdziła podniesionym tonem Tygrysica, w momencie gdy zaczęła się co raz bardziej o niego martwić, "Muszę iść szybciej!" pomyślała, jak zaczęła przyspieszać kroku i biec. "Obym tylko zdążyła." to była jej ostania myśl, jak skupiła się na swoim zadaniu.

**W komentarzach mówiliście mi, żeby Po trochę ucierpiał. Macie to co chcecie :D Po złamał nogę XD Tygrysica go na rękach niesie do obozu. I jeszcze przypomnienie, piszę nową historię pt „Kung Fu Panda Anime" tak dla przypomnienia. Nie ma co gadać, piszcie OPNIE!**

**Opinia Loli3934 **

**Cóż, może generalnie nie jest tak źle, ale jednak musiałam przerobić masę rzeczy, mam nadzieję, że nie złościsz się za przeróbkę zapisu dialogów, ale to niestety tak z przyzwyczajenia. **

**Jednak myślę, że mam dla Ciebie kilka dobrych rad. Pierwsza, spróbuj niektóre sceny bardziej opisywać, czasami nie mam pojęcia, co z czego się bierze, zwłaszcza przy dialogach, kiedy zamiast oznajmić, że ktoś rzeczywiście coś powiedział przechodzisz do opisywania czynności. **

**Druga, myślę że powinnaś czasami po napisaniu przeczytać opowiadanie na głos, (jeśli oczywiście masz taką możliwość) wtedy usłysz jak brzmi dane zdanie i może uda Ci się wyłapać ilość powtórzeń, które się często zdarzają wśród wielu autorów. **

**Trzecia, spróbuj znaleźć swój styl literacki, jak na razie widzę, że jest bardzo luźny, jednak opowiadania powinny mieć swego rodzaju klimat i nie brzmieć tak jakby autor zamiast pisać, mówił. Myślę, że to na razie tyle moich uwag, choć myślę jeszcze, że powinnaś zwracać uwagę na szczegóły, na to np. co wydarzyło się na koniec poprzedniego rozdziału itp. **

**Jednak mimo, że nie jest idealnie, widzę lekką poprawę i mogę wyczuć, że się starasz, wiec trzymaj tak dalej i niech wena Cię nie opuszcza. Powodzenia z dalszym pisaniem. To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy być może będziesz lepsza ode mnie. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Opieka nad Po**

Tygrysica biegła ile sił w nogach, nie myślała już o niczym innym, niż tylko o tym, żeby Po się tam nie wykrwawił. Tygryska bała się, że nie znajdą lekarza na czas i będzie za późno by uratować nogę Po, albo w ogóle go i wtedy umrze. Kiedy dotarli do obozu, to pierwszą osobą która zauważyła, że Tygrysica niesie Po na rękach, była Shuilian. Shuilian zarazem była przerażona tym, że Po tak strasznie krwawi, a z drugiej strony rozśmieszona tym, że Tygrysica musi dźwigać Pandę. - Co mu się stało? - Zapytała po chwili z trudem ukrywając swój uśmiech,

Złamał nogę! - Odpowiedziała przerażonym głosem Tygrysica, wtedy właśnie ze swoich namiotów wyszli Guang i Xingwang, a przy tym usłyszeli, co się właśnie wydarzyło. - Po złamał nogę? - zapytał zdziwiony Guang, a po chwili dodał. - Jak to się stało?- Po spojrzał na swojego Ojca z wyrazem pełnym cierpienia, po czym odpowiedział - Napadli na nas bandyci… Ahh… I przywalił mi w nogę taki jeden z Nunchaku. Ugh. - jęknął Po zwijając się z bólu, oraz ledwie wypowiadając te wszystkie słowa. - Musimy mu pomóc! Zna się ktoś na medycynie? - Powiedziała zatroskanym głosem Tygrysica.

Tak, mamy tu kogoś takiego.- odpowiedział Guang wskazując na Shuilian, - No, ja jestem najlepszym lekarzem we wiosce. - chwaliła się Shuilian, a po chwili dodała,- Opatrzę nogę i może wyzdrowieje za jakieś 36… góra 42 godziny. - Stwierdziła Shuilian. - Naprawdę? Złamana noga może być wyleczona tak szybko?!- zapytał zszokowany Po, gdy dosłownie opadła mu szczęka. - Jak ma się specjalne zioła w apteczce, to inna gadka. - Shuilian zaoponowała, po czym poszła do swojego namiotu i wyciągnęła swoją apteczkę.

Tygrysico połóż Po w jego namiocie. - zakomenderowała Shuilian, po czym Tygrysica bez słowa wykonała polecenie Shuilian i delikatnie posadziła po na jego śpiworze. - No dobrze, teraz opatrzymy ranę.- przy wypowiadaniu tych słów Shuilian wyciągnęła bandaże i zioła, a potem podwinęła zakrwawioną nogawkę w spodniach Po. W nodze była dziura, tak głęboka, że nawet można było dostrzec fragmenty złamanej kości. - No, nieźle ci ktoś przywalił. Uhh… - Stwierdziła Shuilian.

I co? Dasz radę go wyleczyć? - zapytała opiekuńczym głosem Tygrysica. - Oczywiście! Muszę tylko złożyć kości i włożyć trochę ziół w jego ranę, a potem trzeba będzie owinąć to bandażem.- Wytłumaczyła Shuilian. - A będzie boleć? - Spytał się z lekka przerażonym głosem Po. - No… trochę będzie, a tak naprawdę na początku najgorzej. - Stwierdziła Shuilian z niepewnością w głosie. - Tygrysico, pomóż mi. - Po wypowiedział te słowa niemal, że błagalnym głosem, a przy tym złapał Tygrysicę za rękę. - Nie bój się Po, będę przy tobie. Tylko nie wiem, czy ufać Shuilian.- Tygrysica zapewniła go, po czym spojrzała się na Shuilian swoim złowrogim wzrokiem.

Nie patrz tak na mnie! Będę się starała najdelikatniej jak tylko mogę by opatrzyć jego rany. - stwierdziła Shuilian w obronnym geście, mówiąc bardzo opiekuńczym głosem. Następnie w końcu powoli zabrała się do pracy. Wyjęła ze swojej apteczki jakieś zioła i bandaże, a potem ostrożnie zaczęła pracować nad jego nogą. Najpierw jednym zwinnym, ale twardym i ostrym ruchem złożyła jedną kość, później dwie kolejne robiąc to zawsze w ten sam sposób, co oczywiście wywoływało u Pandy kilka serii jęków i niemal, że płacz. Następnie łagodnie rozpoczęła wkładanie kilku ziół we wciąż krwawiące rany Po, - AAAAUUUUUAA! To Boli! wykrzyczał jęczącym głosem Po.

Wybacz Po, ale na razie musi to trochę poboleć by było lepiej. - wyjaśniła Shuilian, ocierając jego zakrwawioną nogę czymś w rodzaju łaty i wyciągając jakąś maść, która jak tylko złapała kontakt ze skórą Po zaczęła niewyobrażalnie szczypać, wywołując u Smoczego Wojownika kolejną serię jęków, - AGHHH! Och, jak pali! - Po kontynuował swoje ciągłe narzekanie. W tym momencie Tygrysica zaczęła lekko głaskać Po, po głowie. **(Notka od autora: Ohh… Tygrysica staje się bardziej opiekuńcza w stosunku do Po. Ulala.)** Na twarzy Po mimowolnie pojawił się szeroki, szczery uśmiech i jak Tygrysica kontynuowała swoje powolne ruchy, Panda całkowicie zapomniał o całym bólu.

Shuilian skończyła pierwszy etap swojego leczenia, a następnie po tym przyszedł czas na obandażowanie nogi Po. Shuilian szybko wykonała swoje zadanie. - Skończyłam, a teraz ktoś będzie musiał się nim zaopiekować.- stwierdziła zadowolona z siebie Shuilian, po czym bez chwili zastanowienia dodała.- A może ty Tygrysico?- a z tym wskazała na wspomnianą Kocicę. - Ehh… Nie jestem pewna. - stwierdziła z zakłopotaniem Mistrzyni, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Shuilian wzięła Tygrysicę za rękę i wyprowadziła ją z namiotu, żeby porozmawiać.

Eeej… Czemu mnie wyciągnęłaś z namiotu? - spytała zdezorientowana Tygrysica - Wiesz, ja z Guang'iem i Xinwang'iem pójdziemy zbierać owoce. Kończą się zapasy, a niedaleko stąd jest sad. - powiedziała Shuilian, a po chwili dodała. -A Ty się wtedy zajmiesz Po. - Tygrysica spojrzała na nią spanikowana, a wciąż Shuilian miała taki dziwnie złośliwy uśmieszek na ustach. - Eee.. Ja? - spytała Tygrysica przełykając w taki sposób jakby coś utkwiło jej w gardle,- Tak, i to nie jest prośba, tylko zlecenie lekarza. Jesteś jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Choć ja i tak uważam, że jest inaczej, że to coś więcej, oczywiście. Hihi. - zachichotała Shuilian, mówiąc równocześnie całkiem poważnym tonem, - Ale… Ja go nie… lubię, przecież wiesz! - wykrzyczała Tygrysica, - Terefere… A te głaskanie go po głowie to co? Hm? - spytała Shuilian, a przy tym bardziej przesunęła się do Tygrysicy.

Aaa… To dla tego… żeby go… tak bardzo nie bolało . Hehe… - Tygrysica zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Widocznie pomogło i właśnie dlatego będziesz się nim zajmować. No już! Idź do niego, a my pójdźmy nazbierać owoców! - zaoponowała Shuilian, po czym popchnęła Tygrysice w kierunku wejścia do namiotu. Zrobiła to w taki sposób, że Tygrysica się przewróciła. - O Tygrysico! Nic ci nie jest? - spytał Po, - Nic się nie stało. - odpowiedziała Tygrysica. - A gdzie inni, bo nikogo chyba nie ma. - stwierdził Po, nasłuchując, czy ktoś może być w pobliżu, - Nie ma nikogo. Shuilina razem z resztą poszli do sadu niedaleko naszego obozu, nazbierać owoców, a ja mam się tobą opiekować. - wyjaśniła Tygrysica, na co Po, o mało co, nie krzyknął "hura!", ale powstrzymał się i uśmiechnął się do niej. "Tygrysica będzie się mną opiekować? Ekstra!" pomyślał ucieszony Po. Następnie po chwili niezręcznej ciszy Tygrysica usiadła na łóżku, obok Po.

Po, nie chciałbyś czegoś? - spytała opiekuńczym tonem Tygrysica, a Po w tym momencie zaburczało w brzuchu, - Hehe… Zgłodniałem trochę. - powiedział Po., podkreślając to, jaki jest głodny, - No dobrze. Zrobię ci...pierożki? - zapytała Tygrysica, szukając jego aprobaty. - No pewnie! - wykrzyczał uradowany Po, a Tygrysica poszła mu zrobić miseczkę pierożków. "Yeah! Tygrysica zrobi mi miseczkę pierożków! Juhu!" pomyślał Po, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zadowolenie, "Nie wiedziałem, że Tygrysica może być tak opiekuńcza." - stwierdził w myślach Po. "Hm…" - myślał intensywnie.

**Z Tygrysicą...**

Tygrysica powoli zaczęła gotować pierożki, jednak po chwili zorientowała się, że ktoś w tej chwili na nią patrzy. Oczywiście to nie był nikt inny, jak Shuilian, chowająca się za krzakami. - Shuilian, co ty tu robisz? - spytała zdziwiona Tygrysica, a potem dodała, - Miałaś przecież pójść zbierać owoce. - na te słowa Shuilian w ramach swojego zdemaskowania, wyszła ze swojej kryjówki. - No tak, ale chciałam zobaczyć jak tam sobie radzisz. Hihi. - zaśmiała się Shuilian, a po minucie dodała,- Pocałowałaś go w policzek? - spytała się ciekawska Shuilian. - Ch-chyba cię… pogięło! - odpowiedziała ostrym tonem, zszokowana do granic wytrzymałości Tygrysica. - No co? - zapytała retorycznie Shuilian, a po małej chwili dodała, - Wiem, że go lubisz. Hihi. Nie wykręcaj się i pocałuj go w policzek. To najlepsza okazja jaka mogła ci się przydarzyć! Domyślam się też, że Po będzie bardzo zachwycony. - Shuilian wyraziła swoje zdanie w sposób romantyczny, a przy tym przyglądała jej się.

Eee… Ale… Ja… - Tygrysica zawahała się. - Ohh… Nie bój się. To nie zepsuje waszej przyjaźni. - powiedziała Shuilian i dodała, - Ja nawet myślę, że to ją wzmocni. - stwierdziła Shuilian, po czym zrobiła serduszko z rąk. - W-weź się nie wtrącaj w nasze sprawy! - wykrzyczała zawstydzona i naburmuszona Tygrysica, - Oki, Oki. Ja tylko mówię, że to najlepsza okazja i tyle. - dopowiedziała spokojnie Shuilian, a następnie poszła sobie, a w międzyczasie pierożki zdążyły się już ugotować. Tygrysica włożyła pierożki do miski i myślała o tym co powiedziała Shuilian. "Pocałować Po w ten policzek, czy nie, hmm?" Myślała Tygrysica i myślała. **(Notka od autora: O Jezuś :O Ja to mam wyobraźnie, aż sama siebie zadziwiam XD)**

Tygrysica bardzo szybko dodarła do namiotu, a umierający z głodu Po, ucieszył się na jej widok. - Proszę Po, smacznego. - powiedziała Tygrysica, wręczając Pandzie miseczkę pierożków. - Dziękuje, Tygrysico. - odpowiedział Po, po czym od razu zabrał się do jedzenia. Po zjadł niemal że błyskawicznie, był naprawdę bardzo głodny. Następnie Tygrysica przy nim usiadła. Robiło się już ciemno. Po i Tygrysica byli wyczerpani, przez te ostatnie wydarzenia, a Shuilian i reszta jeszcze nie wrócili. Tygrysica zaczęła podejrzewać, że Shuilian specjalnie poszła z resztą, żeby oni byli razem. - Po, może pójdę do swojego namiotu się przespać, myślę też, że ty również powinieneś odpocząć. - stwierdziła oznajmującym tonem Tygrysica.

No dobra, ja się też chętnie prześpię. Ahhh. - ziewnął Po, podczas mówienia tego zdania. - Okay. - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się Tygrysica, po czym przybliżyła się do niego i pocałowała Po w policzek, następnie niemal błyskawicznie opuściła namiot, a Po normalnie nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie wydarzyło, że Tygrysica go pocałowała w policzek. "O mój boziu! Juhu!" Po przepełniła niezwykle wielka radość, ale nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć. "Jednak mnie lubi bardziej niż myślałem!" stwierdził. Był taki szczęśliwy, a nawet mógł skakać z radości, bo przecież ma złamaną nogę. "Teraz to w życiu nie zasnę!" pomyślał Po, nadal był tak bardzo szczęśliwy, w sumie, to tak jak nigdy w życiu. **(Notka od autora: Ohh… Po jeżeli jesteś tak szczęśliwy pocałunkiem w policzek, to co będzie później!? XD)**Jednak jakieś dziesięć minut później, bardzo, ale to bardzo uradowany Po w końcu zdołał zasnąć, na jego twarzy pojawił się bardzo szeroki uśmiech.

**Z Tygrysicą na zewnątrz...**

Tygrysica promieniała radością, tak samo jak Po. Kiedy wyszła z namiotu, natychmiast zauważyła Shuilian i resztę z pełnymi workami przeróżnych owoców. Shuilian momentalnie podeszła do Tygrysicy. - Ulala… Co to za oczy? To oczy zakochanej. Hm. - stwierdziła Shuilian ze wścibskim uśmiechem na ustach, a za chwilkę dodała, - Pocałowałaś go jednak, prawda? - spytała się wpatrując się w Tygrysicę. - To nie powinno cię w ogóle obchodzić. Idę spać. - odpowiedziała oburzona Tygrysica, po czym odwróciła się od Shuilian i poszła do swojego namiotu, by trochę się zdrzemnąć. Shuilian, Guang i Xingwang zanieśli najpierw owoce w odpowiednie miejsce, a następnie również poszli do swoich namiotów by otrzymać trochę niezbędnego dla nich snu.

**I co fajnie? :D Oki, teraz nie o mojej historii, tylko o odcinkach KFP. OMG Odcinek „Strach ma królicze oczy" był dla mnie niewyobrażalny :O Jakiś królik w dzieciństwie gnębił Po i teraz powrócił. No fakt, że to jest mały króliczek, ale Po się go tak bał, że nie dał rady mu, a Tygrysica się z tego śmiała XD Teraz o odcinku „Zapomniana Piątka" też OMG Mistrz Shifu dosłownie mnie rozwalił tym swoim tekstem O.O „****Zachowujecie się jak dzieci i tylko dlatego, że talent Po błyszczy jaśniej niż wasz." No normalni istny…. Nie mam słów, ale Modliszka bardzo dobrze to ujął: „No, jakby to ładnie ująć…. Cham!" O Jezu Modliszka nazwał Mistrza Chamem XD, a Tygrysica się mu stawi O.O „NIE! Nie słuchamy już twoich rozkazów, my… chcemy odejść!" No normalnie nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jak Mistrz Shifu mógł powiedzieć, że talent Po błyszcze jaśniej :O O.O Oki, teraz proszę o OPINIE!**

**Opinia Loli!**

**Generalnie ten rozdział był dla mnie łatwiejszy przy poprawianiu, znacznie mniej błędów, więc tak trzymaj, a będziesz Mistrzynią :) Co do dokładności, jest lepiej, ale są miejsca, gdzie tego brakowało. Ale widzę kolosalną poprawę.**

**Podoba mi się sposób w jaki operujesz całą historią przy pomocy Shuilian, ja też tak robię ze swoimi postaciami. ;)**

**Cóż, podoba mi się kierunek, w którym zmierza ta historia i mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiodę z Twoimi pomysłami.**

**Powodzenia w dalszym pisaniu i pozdrawiam.**

**A tutaj, chciałabym się tylko odnieść do czytelników tej historii.**

**lola3934, Przeprosiny!**

**Przepraszam wszystkich czytelników tej historii za to, że tak długo. Po prostu miałam masę problemów i nie byłam wstanie by poprawić ten rozdział, mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Witam w moim 12 rozdziale. Wiem, że długo nie pisałam, ale teraz mam pełno weny. ^^ Miłego czytania. ;)**

**PS: ****Jakby ktoś nie wiedział ta historia posiada ranking T, czyli dla osób powyżej 13 roku życia.**

**Nocne Zabawy**

Była północ. Wszyscy byli zagłębieni w swoich snach, lecz Po musiał się obudzić, ponieważ zaschło mu w gardle. Wstał więc i poszukał w swoim plecaku butelki z piciem. Kiedy ją znalazł napił się, a gdy miał już się położyć do swojego łóżka to zauważył, że przy wyjściu do jego namiotu stała Tygrysica. Po przez chwilę patrzył na nią dziwnym wzrokiem, bo nie wiedział czego ona chce o takiej godzinie.

\- Tygrysico, co chciałaś o takiej później porze? - zapytał zdziwiony Panda.

\- A tak sobie przyszłam, dla towarzystwa. Jakoś nie mogłam spać - odrzekła Tygrysica, przybliżając się trochę do Po.

\- Naprawdę? Ja na chwilę tylko wstałem, żeby się napić - Odparł Po.

Tygrysica przybliżała się coraz bardziej do stojącego pandy.

\- Tygrysico o co… - Po nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, albowiem Tygrysica położyła palec na jego ustach.

Patrzyła na niego przez sekundę, a potem pocałowała namiętnie w usta, owijając mu ręce wokół szyi. Po był normalnie zszokowany tym, że Tygrysica go pocałowała. Stał z szeroko otwartymi oczami jak słup, jednak po minucie zamknął je i zagłębił się w jej pocałunek. Owinął ręce wokół ciała swojej partnerki, przyciskając ją mocniej do siebie.

Wtem łapa Tygrysicy zaczęła się przesuwać po jego ciele w dół, a potem delikatnie wpełzła pod spodnie Po. Ten zareagował na to z przerażeniem i odepchnął Tygrysicę od siebie, a przy tym się jeszcze przewrócił.

\- T-t-t-tygrysico, c-co ty chciałaś z-z-zrobić?- spytał z przerażeniem w oczach.

\- Jak to co? - uśmiechnęła się. - Chciałam cię rozebrać Hihi.

\- CO!? - wykrzyczał Panda. - A-a-ale… ale my… Przecież się inni…

\- Co inni? Nikt się przecież nie dowie - Puściła mu oczko i położyła się na nim - Poza tym wiem, że tego chcesz.

Nastała cisza. Po wpatrywał się w jej kocie oczy i nadal nie wiedział co ma robić. Czy ma ulec, czy też nadal się opierać. Tygrysica bez chwili wahania rozebrała się na jego oczach. Teraz to Po normalnie opadła szczęka. Wiedział, że Tygrysica ma piękne ciało, ale nie, że aż tak. W czasie kiedy Po się tak w nią wpatrywał, to Tygrysica zdjęła mu spodnie i znowu tak jak wcześniej położyła się na nim.

\- Dotknij ich - powiedziała uwodzicielskim tonem.

Po nic na to nie odpowiedział. Jego ręka szła powoli w kierunku jej piersi, a przy tym bardzo się trzęsła i właśnie wtedy…

**Powrót Do Rzeczywistości:**

Po wstał normalnie natychmiastowo. Ciężko oddychał, a kiedy przypomniało mu się, o czym właśnie śnił! Normalnie się załamał. „Co to w ogóle było? Ja, Tygrysica i my rozebrani i… ona…" Po nawet nie miał już siły o tym myśleć i zrobił się bardzo czerwony. Złapał się obiema rękami za głowę. „Przecież ja taki nie jestem! Jak ja mogłem śnić o tym, że Tygrysica jest… jest taka…?"

**W tym samym czasie z Tygrysicą:**

Tygrysica wstała bardzo szybko. Nie mogła po prostu oddychać, a po chwili przypomniało jej się, o czym właśnie śniła! „Co się właściwie stało w tym śnie? Że niby ja… i ja rozbierałam Po i…" Tygrysica zrobiła się cała czerwona . „Ale… ale ja… i chciałam mu zrobić…" Nadal myślała nad tym snem i nie przestawała myśleć.

Tygrysica poszła się przejść, żeby przemyśleć to, co jej się śniło. Po drodze spotkała nikogo innego jak Shuilian.

-Siemka Tygrysico, jak się spało? - spytała ją radośnie Shuilian.

\- Yeee… - tylko tyle udało jej się powiedzieć. Tygrysica wyglądała jakby zaraz miałaby wyzionąć ducha.

\- T-tygrysico, co ci się stało? - Shuilian chwyciła na wpół żywą Tygrysicę i potrząsnęła nią lekko - Halo, ziemia do Tygrysa!

Tygrysica w tej chwili wyzionęła ducha.

\- AAA! Tygrysico, twoja dusza! - złapała duszę Tygrysicy i wepchnęła ją przez jej nos. (Notka od autora: Wiem, wiem, trochę to komiczne :P )

\- C-co? A, Shuilian musimy pogadać!- złapała Shuilian za rękę i zaciągnęła ją daleko od ich obozu.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała Shuilian.

\- Powiem co, ale najpierw musisz obiecać, że nikomu nie powiesz. - Tygrysica patrzyła na nią poważnym, a zarazem przerażonym wzrokiem.

\- Obiecuję, chyba mówiłam, że nie jestem plotkarą i uspokój się! Oddychaj głęboko. - Poradziła jej Shuilian.

\- Heh, muszę ci powiedzieć, o czym śniłam.

Tygrysica usiadła na ziemi, a Shuilian zrobiła to samo. Zaczęła opowiadać Shuilian co się stało w jej śnie, a jej towarzyszka wszystko to zapisywała w swoim notatniku i nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

\- KOCHAŁAŚ SIĘ…

\- Ciszej! - przerwała jej szybko Tygrysica.

\- Kochałaś się z Po we śnie!? - Shuilian ściszyła głos.

\- T-tak… - odpowiedziała zawstydzona Tygrysica. - I jeszcze w dodatku, to JA zaczęłam! I co ja mam teraz zrobić?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale na razie nie mów o tym Po - Odrzekła Shuilian.

\- To chyba wiadome! - Powiedziała Tygrysica, patrząc na Shuilian trochę dziwnie - W życiu mu nie powiem!

\- Wiem, że nie, ale może kiedyś mu po…

\- Chyba we śnie. Może byś mi powiedziała, co mam robić, bo ja już normalnie nie wiem - Tygrysica w akcie załamania złapała się za głowę.

\- Ale ja nie wiem, jak ci doradzić! - odparła Shuilian. - Na razie nic nie rób. Nie umiem zmieniać snów, ale jak te sny się będą powtarzały, to powiedz mi i ja cię wysłucham.  
\- Eh…- Tygrysica westchnęła ciężko. - Ale i tak ci dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałaś.

\- Nie ma sprawy, ale jak na razie się tym nie przejmuj - Poradziła Shuilian.

\- Nie przejmuj!? Ja o tym cały czas myślę i nie wiem kiedy przestanę. Przecież, to jest taki wstyd - Tygrysica znowu wpadała w depresję.

\- Oki doki, a teraz chodźmy coś zjeść - Zaproponowała wesoło.

Shuilian i Tygrysica, wróciły do obozu. Zajęło im to z 5 minut. Tygrysica przez cały czas wyglądała jak zombie, a czasami nawet wpadała na drzewa bambusowe.

**W tym samym czasie z Po:**

Po zaczął medytować, żeby się odstresować, ale mu się to nie udawało. Cały czas myślał o tym śnie. Przecież to było tak realistyczne, jakby to robił naprawdę. Po 30 minutach udało mu się trochę uspokoić, jednak nadal miał te myśli w głowie.

W końcu pozbierał się do kupy i poszedł coś zjeść. Po drodze spotkał Shuilian i Tygrysicę. Bardzo się zdziwił, kiedy zobaczył ją wyglądającą jak zombie. Cóż, sam nie miał lepszego humoru, ale z Tygrysicą chyba naprawdę jest coś nie tak.

\- Tygrysico, co ci się stało? - zapytał zmartwiony Po.

\- Em… Tygrysica miała bardzo dziwny sen. Hehe… - odpowiedziała Shuilian.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał. „Ja za to miałem koszmar.", pomyślał Po.

\- Tak, Shuilian mówi prawdę. To był bardzo dziwny sen - potwierdziła Tygrysica.

\- Mhm… A Shuilian, czy możemy pogadać? - zadał pytanie Po.

\- No oczywi… - Po złapał ją za rękę i poszedł z nią daleko od obozu, tak jak Tygrysica.

Tygrysica za to poszła zjeść na śniadanie swoje kostki tofu, a po zjedzeniu poszła medytować.

Po i Shuilian zatrzymali się w środku lasu i usiedli na kamieniach.

\- Shuilian, w życiu nie zgadniesz co mi się śniło! - zaczął podwyższonym tonem Po.

\- Niech zgadnę. Śniłeś o kochaniu się z Tygrysicą, mam rację? - spytała pewnie Shuilian.

\- C-co? N-nie no coś ty. No dobra tak - przyznał się Po. - Ale co ja mam teraz zrobić!? A tak w ogóle, to cz-czemu tak pomyślałaś? - wypytał się zawstydzony i speszony Po.

\- Bo wyglądasz jakbyś o tym myślał, a po za tym masz mokre spodnie i nawet nie chcę wiedzieć od czego masz je mokre - odparowała szybko Shuilian, patrząc na Po trochę dziwnym wzrokiem.

\- Co?! Gdzie?! - krzyknął nagle Po, rozglądając się dookoła i obserwując wygląd swojego ciała.

\- Ach, nieważne. No dobra, więc powiedz, co ci się konkretnie przyśniło? - westchnęła Shuilian. Jednak Po doszukał się swego i zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony na twarzy.

Przez chwilę była cisza, a Po wstał i szedł prędko w stronę obozu załamany.

\- Gdzie ty idziesz?

\- Idę szybko zmienić spodnie - odparł Po trochę piskliwym głosem, a za 10 minut już wrócił.

\- No dobrze, jesteś, no to mów. Eh… - westchnęła po raz kolejny.

Po opowiedział wszystko to, co się mu przyśniło, a Shuilian tak jak przy Tygrysicy to sobie wszystko zapisywała. Kiedy Po skończył, patrzyła z zaszokowaniem na te dwa opisy snów. Były one identyczne! Shuilian teraz wiedziała, że Po i Tygrysica mieli identyczne sny.

\- Wiesz co, Shuilian?

\- Co?

\- Wiesz, ja w tym śnie, to ja się za bardzo tego wszystkiego wstydziłem ponieważ ja się nawet nie całowałem - powiedział zakłopotany Po.

\- Chwila, nigdy się nie całowałeś?

\- Nie, nie całowałem się.

\- JAK MOGŁEŚ SIĘ JESZCZE NIE CAŁOWAĆ?! MASZ 30 LAT! Co robiłeś przez te wszystkie lata? Napierniczałeś się pod Gongmenem?! - wykrzyczała Shuilian z takim zdziwieniem, jak nigdy w życiu.

\- A z kim miałem się całować?! - odparował Po pytaniem na pytanie.

\- No w sumie to racja - zgodziła się z Po. - Miałeś tylko świnie, króliki i kozy. Mogłeś pocałować Żmiję!

\- Chyba cię gnie - Po zrobił zgorzkniałą minę. - Nie będę się całował z przyjaciółką!

\- Wiem, wiem, żartowałam. Hihi - Shuilian wyjęła język na wierzch i zrobiła głupią minę.

Nagle zaburczało im głośno w brzuchach.

\- Może pójdziemy coś zjeść? - zaproponował Po.

\- No chodźmy. Nie jadłam w ogóle śniadania - stwierdziła smutno.

\- Ja też. Dokończymy naszą rozmowę później, dobrze?

\- Dobrze.

Wrócili do obozu, a Po poszedł zrobić wszystkim coś do jedzenia. Kiedy Guang i Xinwang wstali, to bardzo się ucieszyli, że śniadanie już gotowe.

**To już koniec 12 rozdziału. Na górze przypomniałam, że ta historia jest od 13 lat. Chyba już wiecie dlaczego ;) Pewnie byliście zaskoczeni, ale to specjalnie tak zrobiłam dla rozbudzenia. Wiem, wiem może ciut przesadziłam, ale trzeba było się tego spodziewać po opowiadaniu dla młodzieży i mam nową betę. Nazywa się Braila125. Lola już nie jest betą, niestety, ale nadal piszę fanficki. ;)**

**Dziękuje za przeczytanie i bardzo proszę o OPINIĘ!**

**Notka od Bety: Cóż za szalone pomysły! Oby tak dalej, kochana, tylko nie przesadź ;) (Notka od PandySylwii: Przecież wiesz, że ja nie przesadzę. Przecież jakbym przesadziła, to by wszyscy dostali zawału XD ) Uważaj też na powtórzenia i zaimki. Mnożą się u ciebie jak króliki :D I zauważ, jak zmieniłam Ci dialogi ;) Czekamy na kolejną część ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tajemniczy Ninja?**

Kiedy Po i Shuilian zjedli śniadanie, poszli znowu w te same miejsce, co przedtem i zaczęli rozmawiać.

\- No dobra, ja myślę, że po prostu nie powinieneś się tym przejmować, ponieważ to był tylko sen, a ja na sny nie mam wpływu. I… Em… – powiedziała Shuilian, po czym przez chwilę się zastanowiła, co ma mu jeszcze doradzić. – Medytowałeś już dzisiaj?

-Tak. Medytowanie mi trochę pomogło. – odrzekł Po.

-No to może, jak dłużej pomedytujesz to… – Shuilian nagle przerwała, ponieważ za drzewami zobaczyła jakąś czarną postać obserwującą Po.

– To co? – spytał się zdezorientowany Po.

– To… Wtedy może się jeszcze lepiej poczujesz. – odparła szybko Shuilian. – Wiesz co? Może właśnie teraz pójdziesz pomedytować, a ja muszę gdzieś iść.

– Dobrze, ale gdzie ty idziesz?

– A tak sobie pospacerować i w ogóle. Hehe… No to ja idę. Na razie. – stwierdziła nerwowo, następnie pomachała do Po.

Po też jej pomachał i poszedł w stronę obozu, a Shuilian powędrowała w głąb bambusowego lasu. Shuilian była na sto procent pewna, że coś widziała. Możliwe, że to był szpieg od tych ludzi, którzy zaatakowali Po i Tygrysicę i teraz zdradzi im, gdzie w tym momencie są i wtedy znowu zaatakują.

Wędrowała tak jakieś piętnaście minut i nadal nikogo nie znalazła. Nagle zza pleców usłyszała jakiś szelest i szybko się odwróciła. W tym momencie ponownie zobaczyła tą czarną postać, tylko tym razem z innej strony. Shuilian ustawiła się w pozycji bojowej i rozglądała dookoła, ponieważ nie wiedziała, skąd ów osobnik może zaatakować.

– Wiem, że tam jesteś. Wyłaź natychmiast, kimkolwiek jesteś! – rozkazała Shuilian, i w tej chwili zza bambusowych drzew wyszedł jakiś Ninja.

– Spokojnie Shuli, to tylko ja. – powiedział kobiecym głosem Ninja i wtedy zdjął maskę.

Ninją okazała się być dorosła kobieta z gatunku białego tygrysa, miała niebieskie oczy i długie, czarne rzęsy. Shuilian wpatrywała się w nią przez chwilę w niedowierzaniu. Oczy tej kobiety były dla niej bardzo znajome.

– Shuli? Zaraz, zaraz. – Shuilian zaczęło coś świtać. – Nie mów, że to ty! Nyan Nyan?!

– Tak, to ja. Hihi. – Nyang uśmiechnęła się do Shuilian. (Od autora: Nyang to jej pełne imię.)

– Nie wierzę. Wieki cię nie widziałam. – wzruszyła się Shuilian, a potem przytuliła się do swojej dawnej przyjaciółki. – Ej, coś jest nie tak. Jesteś wyższa ode mnie?

– No, mam 184 centymetry. – oznajmiła wesoło Nyang.

– Ja mam 170 centymetrów. Trochę dziwnie się z tym czuję. Zawsze byłaś ode mnie niższa, a teraz wyrosłaś i wyglądasz jak poważna dama. – spostrzegła Shuilian będąc pod wielkim wrażeniem.

– Dzięki, ty również wyrosłaś i w ogóle. Shuli, proszę nie mów nikomu, że mnie widziałaś, dobrze? – poprosiła Nyang.

– A dlaczego? Nie mogę powiedzieć Guangowi, Po ani Tygrysicy? – zapytała się jej, unosząc jedną brew w zdziwieniu.

– Kto to Po? Aaa… Pewnie chodzi o Ziyou, on ma teraz tak na imię, co nie? – zorientowała się Nyan Nyan. – Imię Po też do niego pasuje.

– Tak! Masz rację. – powiedziała zdumiona.

– I tak, Guangowi i mojej młodszej siostrze też nic nie mów. – nakazała Nyang.

– Komu mam nie mówić? Chwila, T-Tygrysica to twoja młodsza siostra!? – dopytywała się zaskoczona Shuilian.

– Tak, ale nie wie, że ma siostrę. – odparowała smutno Nyang.

– To czemu mam jej nie mówić, że jesteś jej siostrą? I czemu jej tego sama nie powiesz? Mhm….? – Shuilian spojrzała się na nią pytająco.

– Ponieważ Oogway mi na razie zakazał. Dlatego, że Po będzie musiał wykonać zadanie. Będzie musiał [CENZURA]. – oświadczyła poważnie Nyang.

– Wow, ale jak on się dowie o tym, że musi te zadanie wykonać? – zapytała Shuilian, patrząc się dziwnie na Nyang.

– Oogway kazał mi napisać list i kiedy przyjdzie czas, to wręczę, a raczej rzucę do Po ten list. Po na razie nie może mnie zobaczyć, to może zmienić bieg wydarzeń. – wyjaśniła Nyang, po czym się lekko uśmiechnęła.

– **Uwaga! List do Mistrza Po! I jebut w łeb. Zwrotów nie przyjmujemy!** Hihihi.-Shuilian przedrzeźniała w głupkowaty sposób Nyang, a następnie poważnie spytała. – A czemu się rozdzieliliście? Czy coś się stało?

Nyang spuściła głowę w dół i nic nie mówiła. Po pięciu minutach zaczęła opowiadać, co się stało 28 lat temu. Shuilian bardzo uważnie słuchała jej historii życiowej i nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej przyjaciółka w dzieciństwie tyle przeżyła.

– Tak było Shuli, ale to tylko przeszłość. – stwierdziła Nyang uśmiechając się krzywo, następnie zobaczyła, jak Shuilian zaczęła płakać. – Shu-Shuli nie płacz.

– Nie wierzę, że przez tyle przeszłaś i dobrze, już przestaję płakać. – Shuilian wytarła ręką łzy i próbowała nie płakać. – Musisz być bardzo silna, skoro tyle przetrwałaś.

– Może i tak, a teraz koniec o mnie. Z tego, co słyszałam, to idziecie do ukrytej wioski, w której mieszkają pandy. Jestem bardzo ciekawa, czym się w tej wiosce zajmujesz. – zastanowiła się głośno Nyang wskazując na Shuilian.

– Ja pracuję jako projektantka mody. – oznajmiła Shuilian, i wtedy nagle coś jej się przypomniało. – A pamiętasz kopię tej twojej książki o medycynie, którą mi kiedyś dałaś na urodziny? Jeżeli tak, to ona jest baaardzo pomocna. W trudnych chwilach jest niezawodna, gdy ktoś ciężko zachorował, albo był ciężko ranny, gdyby nie ona, to nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć.

– Pamiętam tą książkę i ja mam przy sobie jej autentyk. – zawtórowała Nyang, po czym wyciągnęła ze swojej torby grubą księgę. – Widzisz? Mamy takie same książki. Czyli ty w wiosce jesteś projektantką mody, tak? Pamiętam, jak kiedyś zaprojektowałaś dla mnie strój. Nie dziwię się teraz, że nią zostałaś.

– No, a jeszcze ze mną pracują Siostry Hua. Ja jestem projektantką mody, a one są stylistkami. Pomagają mi przy projektowaniu, szyciu i innych, różnych pracach. Można też powiedzieć, że są moimi asystentkami.

– Siostry Hua? Mówisz o Ju, Jin i Tao? – wypytała.

– Tak, to one. A zapomniałam ci opowiedzieć, co się dzieje między Tygrysicą i Po! – pisnęła Shuilian kręcąc się trochę z podekscytowania.

– Że co? Coś się między nimi dzieję?! – rzuciła z niedowierzaniem Nyang otwierając szeroko oczy i z cierpliwością czekała na szybką odpowiedź.

– Tak.

Obydwie usiadły sobie na ziemi i Shuilian opowiedziała Nyang, co się przez te ostatnie dni wydarzyło. Nyang za każdym razem wybuchała śmiechem. Shulian wcale to nie dziwiło. Kiedy Shuilian skończyła opowiadać, to Nyang nadal się nie mogła przestać się śmiać.

– Mój ty boże. Moja siostra ze wstydu znokautowała Po mydłem? – zapytała zszokowana Nyang, po czym przyłożyła sobie rękę do twarzy i nadal się śmiała. – Nigdy bym się nie spodziewała, że moja młodsza siostra będzie lubiła Po. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będą razem.

– No, masz rac… – zgodziła się z nią Shuilian, jednak w połowie przerwała i zbladła.

– Shuli, co się stało? Hallo? – zapytała Nyang, a następnie pomachała jej ręką przed twarzą Shuilian.

– Jak tak teraz sobie gadamy, to przypomniało mi się, że Guang ma dla Po dwie niespodzianki. Ta druga niespodzianka to [CENZURA].

– Eee? CO!? Naprawdę?! – zapytała Nyang, nie wierząc własnym uszom, po czym natychmiast wstała.

– Niestety tak, ale może znajdzie się jakiejś wyjście. – pocieszyła ją Shuilian.

– Możliwe, ale jaka ona jest? – spytała się zszokowana Nyang, a potem ponownie usiadła na swoje miejsce.

– Em… Nadgorliwa, kochliwa, kreatywna i dążąca do swojego celu. – opowiedziała Shuilian.

– Uuu… Nie wiem, jak to się skończy. A jak ona wygląda? Narysujesz mi ją?

Shuilian natychmiast zabrała się za rysowanie obrazu, po czym pokazała Nyang.

– O ludzie… – wykrztusiła Nyang, przykładając sobie rękę do ust. – To naprawdę ona?! Guangowi na starość to już chyba szajba odbiła.

– Na jaką starość? On ma tylko 52 lata.

– Nie wnikajmy. Tego bym się nigdy po nim nie spodziewała. – stwierdziła Nyang.

– Ja też nie, ale on powiedział: „To jest tradycja! Na pewno Po się będzie z tego cieszył." – Shuilian zniżyła głos i naśladowała Guanga.

– Tradycja, tradycją, ale oni nawet się nie znają, a jej umalowanie i figura nie robią najlepszego wrażenia.

– Zgadzam się z tobą.

**W tym samym czasie w obozie:**

– Widział ktoś z was Shuilian? Nie ma jej już od 5 godzin. – zapytał zmartwiony Xinwang.

– Shuilian poszła na spacer, ale masz rację, nie ma jej już bardzo długo. – wyjaśnił Po zgadzając się z nim. I nagle do głowy przyszły mu jakieś złe myśli. – A może zaatakowali ją ci sami bandyci, co nas!

– No to chodźmy jej poszukać i to już! – wykrzyczał Xinwang.

– Dobrze. Tygrysico idziemy szukać Shuilian, a ty Tato zostań. Będziesz pilnować obozu. – zakomenderował stanowczo Po.

Guang kiwnął głową na zgodę, a Po, Tygrysica i Xianwang poszli szukać Shuilian. Wszyscy zaczęli głośno ją nawoływać, ale ich poszukiwania, trwające niemal 30 minut, nie skutkowały.

**Z Shuilian i Nyang:**

Shuilian i Nyang w tej chwili usłyszały nawoływania.

– Szukają mnie?! Nyan Nyan zakładaj szybko maskę i uciekaj! – rozkazała Shuilian i pomachała obydwoma rękami na znak, żeby uciekała. – Jak dam radę to się znów spotkamy.

– Dobrze.

Nyang założyła swoją maskę i szybko pobiegła w głąb lasu. Natomiast Shuilian zaczęła powoli kierować się w stronę nawoływań. Shuilian nie musiała daleko iść, żeby spotkać Tygrysicę, Po i Xinwanga. Kiedy ją zobaczyli, to bardzo im ulżyło, że nic jej nie jest.

– Gdzieś ty się włóczyła tyle czasu?! – spytała się podniesionym tonem Tygrysica.

– Spacerowałam sobie. Potem się zamyśliłam i jakoś tak czas szybko zleciał. – skłamała Shuilian i się uśmiechnęła. – No dobrze, pośpieszmy się i wracajmy do obozu. Stąd już i tak niedaleko do kryjówki pand!

Wszyscy wrócili do obozu, a następnie spakowali swoje rzeczy i wyruszyli na dalszą wyprawę. Guang mówił, że zostało jeszcze tylko pół kilometra drogi. Po już nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć tę wioskę. Naprawdę bardzo się z tego cieszył, ale nie wiedział jeszcze, że w tej wiosce czekają go dwie niespodzianki, i że jedna z tych  
niespodzianek, całkowicie zmieni życie jego oraz jego najbliższych.

**I to już koniec naszego rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że nie był zły. Jak myślicie jakie niespodzianki czekają Po? Podejrzewacie coś? Jeżeli tak, to zostawcie komentarze ;)**

**OGŁOSZENIE!**

**Niedawno Braila125 zaczęła pisać opowiadanie o KFP pt: „****Kung Fu Panda - Inna historia" Ta historia jest dość ciekawa. Jej historia opowiada o tym, co by się stało, gdyby Shifu nie przygarnął by Tygrysicy z sierocińca, za to Po zamiast do restauracji Pana Pinga trafi pod drzwi jadeitowego pałacu. **

**Historia jest bardzo ciekawa, więc proszę czytajcie jej historię. Polecam ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wioska i Niespodzianki**

Po dziesięciu minutach dotarli do zarośniętej ślepej uliczki. Guang mówił, że tak naprawdę ta ślepa uliczka to tajne wejście do wioski. Wyjął ze swojej torby róg, dmuchnął w niego, a wtedy jego dźwięk powtórzył się pięć razy i przejście się przed nimi otworzyło. Tygrysicy i Po opadły szczęki, kiedy zobaczyli to bajkowe miejsce. Cała dolina była w kolorowych barwach, zielone trawy, drzewa i krzewy, różowe, niebieskie i fioletowe kwiaty na drzewach i ziemi. Wioska otoczona była niemal ze wszystkich stron górskimi wodospadami, które nadawały jej wspaniały, bajkowy wygląd. Znajdowały się też tam chińskie, tradycyjne, drewniane chaty, z zielonymi, spadzistymi dachami, szpiczaste góry opatulone białym, zimnym puchem i ciągnące się po brzegi doliny pola uprawne. Dookoła można zauważyć wiele niezwykłych drzew, oraz inny rodzaj roślinności. Wszystko to sprawiało, że wioska była tak bardzo żywa. Wszędzie można też zauważyć pracujące pandy. Było ich bardzo dużo, może nawet więcej, niż przypuszczał Po. Nad głowami mieszkańców można było zauważyć bardzo dużo przeróżnych latawców, którymi bawiły się dzieci. Młode pandy bawiły się w berka, grały w przeróżne gry, woziły się na taczkach dla zabawy i wykonywały jeszcze wiele różnych zabaw, których nie sposób opisać. Idąc bardziej w głąb tej cudownej krainy, można dotrzeć do zatoczki, w której pluskały się małe pandy. Dorośli zajmowali się swoimi obowiązkami, zbierali ryż z pól uprawnych, ozdabiali wioskę, nosili na plecach bambusy w drewnianych torbach, zajmowali się swoimi dziećmi, bawili się z nimi i robili jeszcze wiele przeróżnych czynności.

Jakiś mały panda nagle się rozbił, ponieważ zjechał z taczki po górce.

\- Bao! Nic ci nie jest!? - wykrzyczała przerażona Druga panda i pobiegła szybko do niego, żeby zobaczyć, czy nic mu nie jest.

\- To było NIESAMOWITE! Chcę jeszcze raz! - Bao natychmiast wstał i zaczął skakać z radości.

\- Haha, ale może byś się najpierw przywitał ze swoim tatą i siostrą, co? - powiedział radośnie Guang.

\- Z Tatą!? Z Siostrą!? - Po normalnie nie ogarnął, o co chodzi.

\- O wróciliście już! - Bao przyszedł do nich w podskokach i z szerokim uśmiechem na pucołowatej twarzy.

\- To jedna z tych niespodzianek, Po. To mój mały braciszek Bao - Shuilian wzięła Bao na ręce. - I twój młodszy braciszek.

\- Zaraz, zaraz. Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - spytał zdezorientowany tą całą sytuacją Po.

\- Wytłumaczę ci: Moja mama 20 lat temu wyszła za twojego ojca, a później na świat przyszedł Bao i ja jestem twoją starszą siostrą i kuzynką w jednym! - pisnęła ze szczęścia Shuilian. - A no właśnie, Bao. Gdzie mama?

\- Poszła pozbierać trochę owoców. Czyli ty jesteś moim starszym bratem!? SUPER! Zawsze chciałem mieć starszego brata! - Bao zszedł z Shuilian i wdrapał się prędko na Po.

\- Hehe. Tak się składa, że ja zawsze chciałem mieć młodszego braciszka - ucieszył się Po. - Starszą siostrę też chciałem mieć. No właśnie jak mam cię teraz nazywać?

\- Możesz mówić do mnie Shuli - uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- No dobrze Po, a teraz czas na jeszcze jedną niespodziankę.

Kiedy Guang wypowiedział te słowa, przyszła do nich dorosła panda. Miała różową sukienkę w kwiatowe wzory, wokół jej tali był owinięty niebieski pas, na głowie miała wielki, złoty diadem. W ręku trzymała jasnoróżowy wachlarz z filetowymi wzorami. Miała fioletowe oczy, niebieski tusz do swoich długich rzęs i czerwoną szminkę na ustach. Jej twarz była pulchna i ona była bardzo duża. (Od autora: Jak Po ma 118 kg, to ona ze 150 kg XD)

\- O ludzie… - powiedziała do siebie cichutko Shuilian.

\- Po to twoja narzeczona. Ma na imię Mei Mei - przedstawił ją Guang.

\- Witaj przystojniaku - Mei Mei rzuciła oczko do Po.

\- C-c-c-c-CO!? - krzyknął przerażony Po. (Od autora: I tak nasz kochany Po znienawidził niespodzianki… )

Tygrysica otworzyła szeroko oczy i opuściła torbę ze zdziwienia, a Po zaraz po tym zemdlał.

\- Oh… Zemdlał ze szczęścia. Zaraz go obudzę pocałunkiem - Mei Mei schyliła się nad jego ciałem.

Tygrysica miała już jej przerwać, gdy Po natychmiastowo wstał.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie! Już się czuję lepiej - Po odepchnął ją trochę od siebie.

Tygrysica patrzyła się na Mei Mei zabójczym wzrokiem i zacisnęła bardzo mocno ręce w pięści.

\- Em… Po, chodźmy do „Fashion House". Tam zaprojektuję ci strój ślubny - Shuilian wzięła za rękę Po i z nim poszła do Fashion House.

\- Shuilian, o co chodzi? Jaka narzeczona!? - zapytał głośno Po z jawnym przerażeniem.

\- Trzydzieści lat temu, kiedy się urodziłeś, Guang zaaranżował małżeństwo z tobą i Mei Mei. To małżeństwo od dawna już nie było ważne, ponieważ zaginąłeś, ale kiedy Guang się dowiedział, że żyjesz, to wznowił zaręczyny. Za miesiąc będziesz miał ślub, więc masz czas na to, żeby do niego nie doszło! - wytłumaczyła mu stanowczo Shuilian. - Widać było po twojej minie, że ci się ona nie podoba, ale to, co zrobisz zależy tylko od ciebie. Tylko, że jest jeden mały problem. Guang naprawdę bardzo się uparł na to, żeby to małżeństwo było, więc musisz coś wymyślić.

\- Że co!? Ale co ja mam zrobić?! Ja już sam nie wiem… - stwierdził z rozżaleniem Po.

\- Może coś przez ten miesiąc wymyślisz - pocieszyła go Shuilian. - A teraz będę musiała ci zaprojektować strój ślubny. Może nie założysz go na ten ślub, ale i tak ci go zrobię. Może się kiedyś przydać.

„Proszę Buddo, żeby do tego ślubu nie doszło."- Modliła się w myślach.

\- Em… No dobrze - zgodził się Po.

\- Poczekaj chwilkę - dodała.

Shuilian poszła na chwilę do sypialni, żeby powiadomić swoje asystentki, że mają pracę do wykonania, ale one spały.

\- Oh… To takie słodkie, ale co za dużo, to nie zdrowo - wyciągnęła ze swojej torby drewniany megafon i przyłożyła go do ust. - Wstawajcie śpiochy, robota czeka!

Wszystkie trzy się zerwały szybko z łóżka i stanęły w rzędzie. Te trzy dziewczyny to Siostry Hua, są trojaczkami. Wyglądają prawie identycznie, mają tylko inne kolory oczu i inne kolory i wzory strojów. Ju miała pomarańczowe oczy, Jin złote, a Tao brzoskwiniowe. Ich suknie były dobrane do kolorów oczu. Każda z nich miała też naszyjnik w kształcie kwatu, który oznaczał ich imię. Ich nazwisko Hua oznacza Kwiat. Jin oznacza złoto, Ju pomarańcze, a Tao brzoskwinie.

\- No wreszcie wróciłaś, Shuli - powiedziała szczęśliwa Jin.

\- Tak i mamy zadanie do wykonania: Musimy zaprojektować, a potem uszyć strój na ślub dla mojego brata Po. I wytłumaczę wam już teraz. Ziyou ma tak teraz na imię - objaśniła im Shuilian.

\- Naprawdę!? - pisnęły wszystkie trzy na raz.

\- Jak był mały to miał takie wielkie oczy, jak pinć złotych yuanów - zauważyła Ju.

\- Tak, tak, ale może byśmy się wzięły do roboty. Jak się sprężymy, to zdążymy zrobić jego strój na wieczór - stwierdziła Shuilian.

\- Dobrze! - zaakceptowały Siostry Hua.

Shuilian i Siostry Hua poszły do pokoju, w którym znajdował się Po. Kiedy Siostry Hua zobaczyły Po, wręcz osłupiały z wrażenia, ale panda nawet ich nie zauważył, ponieważ rozmyślał nad tą całą sprawą.

\- On ma wyjść za Mei Mei? - wypytała Tao.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała Shuilian.

\- Narada! - Ju, Jin i Tao razem z Shuilian szybko wróciły do sypialni.

\- Co znowu!? - zadała szybko pytanie Shuilian.

\- Wytłumacz nam, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi - rzekła Ju.

\- Eh… No dobrze. Żebyście wszystko skumały, to powiem wam od początku.

Shuilian powiedziała im o wszystkim. O tym, dlaczego Po ma wyjść za Mei Mei.

\- To jest

\- Troszeczkę

\- Skomplikowane.

\- No, ale będę musiała coś z tym zrobić - powiedziała asertywnie Shuilian. - A teraz chodźmy do Po. Później pogadamy - dodała.

Siostry Hua wraz z Shuilian poszły do Po, a ten wciąż siedział i myślał intensywnie.

\- Hej Po, bo ci się jeszcze mózg przegrzeje od tego myślenia - zadrwiła sobie trochę z Shuilian.

\- Widzisz Shuilian? Nic nie wymyśliłem - Po nagle posmutniał.

\- Oj, nic się nie martw. Tak jak wcześniej mówiłam: Masz jeszcze dużo czasu do rozwikłania tego problemu - Shuilian starała się go rozweselić. - Po to są siostry Hua: Ju, Jin i Tao. Są moimi asystentkami.

\- Cześć dziewczyny - przywitał się Po.

\- Cześć Po - odparły jednocześnie.

\- No dobrze Po, rozbieraj się - rozkazała Tao.

\- ŻE CO!? - wykrzyknął przestraszony i ustawił się w pozycji bojowej.

\- Nie do naga, Po - zaśmiała się Shuilian. - Zdejmij tylko spodnie.

\- No chyba, że wolisz latać na golasa, to nie mam nic przeciwko - Tao spojrzała na niego trochę zboczonym wzrokiem.

\- Ale ja oprócz spodni nic nie mam - stwierdził zawstydzony Po. (Od autora: No to ładnie Po.)

\- No to ci je zrobię. Idź do przebieralni i poczekaj chwilkę.

„A gdyby tak…" - powiedziała do siebie w myślach.

Po poszedł do przebieralni, a Shuilian prędko zrobiła majtki dla niego.

\- Proszę Po. Hihi - podała mu nowo zrobione majtki.

„Jak on je założy, to będą jaja. Hahaha!"

\- Zaraz, zaraz… SHULI! Co to ma być!? Majtki w Tygryski!? - wykrzyczał speszony Po i wyszedł z przebieralni.

Shuilian się śmiała głośno, a Siostry Hua śmiały się ukradkiem.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam. Po prostu nie mogłam, musiałam… HAHAHA! - Shuilian została ataku śmiechu.

\- Nic nie musiałaś! Weź sobie ze mnie nie rób jaj i zrób normalne majtki, dobrze!? - krzyknął oburzony.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Już nie będę robiła z ciebie jaj. Hihi - Shuilian nadal nie mogła przestać się śmiać tak głośno, ale nadal robiła to już ciszej. - No to wejdź do przebieralni. Tym razem zrobię ci normalne majtki. Hihi…

Po wszedł do przebieralni i czekał, aż Shuilian uszyje mu majtki. Shuilian i Siostry Hua natychmiast wzięły się do roboty.

\- Shuilian, mogę się ciebie zapytać: Dlaczego akurat Tygryski? - postawiła ciekawsko pytanie Ju.

\- A to ja wam jeszcze nie mówiłam? Po wędrował ze swoją przyjaciółką Tygrysicą, ale coś czuję, że oni mogą być ze sobą.

\- Co… Co… CO!? Po kogoś już w kimś zakochał!? - spytały głośnym szeptem.

\- No tak - odparowała Shuilian. - O nie, nie, nie. Ja wiem, co wy sobie myślałyście i od razu mówię, że NIE!

\- No dobrze, skoro ty tak mówisz, to cię posłuchamy. Ale i tak będzie żałoba siostry - zwróciła się do swoich sióstr Jin.

\- No oczywiście… A mogło być tak pięknie. Przytulmy się - przytuliły się wszystkie do siebie i zaczęły płakać.

\- Przestańcie wyć bez powodu. Lubić, a kochać, to dwie kompletne inne rzeczy - mówiła mądrości Shuilian.

\- Dobrze - przestały wyć i się uśmiechnęły. - Już nie beczymy.

\- To dobrze - Shuilian już skończyła szyć majtki. - Bardzo proszę Po, tym razem nic tam nie ma- podała mu je.

Po założył nowe majtki a majtki w tygryski schował do swojej torby.

Następnie Shuilian i Siostry Hua zaczęły pracować nad strojem Po. Najpierw musiały zebrać dokładne wymiary jego ciała, żeby ten strój dobrze na nim leżał, był wygodny i pasował do niego.

Po dwóch godzinach jego strój był gotowy. To było męskie kimono w kolorach szmaragdowych, złotych i czarnych, miał długie rękawy, szmaragdowy pas wokół talii, i złoty wzór smoka wokół całego kimona, a resztę stroju było czarne.

Po w przebieralni zdjął swój nowy strój i założył swój normalny. Shuilian zaprowadziła go do jego własnego pokoju, a potem poszła się przejść po wiosce. Nagle zauważyła dość ciekawą sytuację. Widziała Tygrysicę i Mei Mei. Tygrysica zaciągnęła Mei Mei na siłę w jakieś odludne miejsce. Shuilian natychmiast pobiegła po cichu za nimi. Po chwili Tygrysica i Mei Mei zatrzymały się, a Shuilian schowała się tak, aby wszystko słyszeć, ale też tak, żeby nikt ją nie dostrzegł.

\- Wiesz, co? Jeżeli ty chcesz go mieć tylko po to, to ja tak łatwo ci nie pozwolę go zdobyć! - wykrzyczała sfrustrowana Tygrysica.

\- Wow, duża kicia wychodzi z siebie - zakpiła z niej. - Nie mów, że jesteś zazdrosna.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosna! - zaprzeczyła Tygrysica. - Nie chcę tylko, żeby mój przyjaciel zostawał wykorzystywany przez taką pandę jak TY!

\- A jednak jesteś zazdrosna. Wątpię, żeby Po chciałby cię. Hehe! A może taki mały układzik, co? - patrzyła na nią złowieszczym wzrokiem.

\- Jeżeli chodzi o kung fu, to wiedz, że ja i tak wygram - ośmieszyła ją pewna siebie Tygrysica.

\- Nie, to nie chodzi o kung fu. Pewnie nie wiesz, co to jest wojna miłosna.

\- Eee… Nie - Tygrysica podniosła brew.

\- To taki jakby sparing w kung fu, tylko, że ta która wygra, będzie z Po. Co powiesz na takie zasady: Ta która zostanie pocałowana przez Po przed moim ślubem wygrywa, ale jeżeli dojdzie do ślubu, to automatycznie Po jest mój i nie można używać kung fu. Ślub odbędzie się za miesiąc - Poinformowała ją Mei Mei. - A i jeszcze jedno. Wszystkie chwyty są dozwolone, zgoda? - Mei Mei wyciągnęła rękę.

\- Mhm…. Zgoda - Tygrysica uścisnęła jej rękę tak, że aż Mei Mei twarz skrzywiło.

\- AUU… - Mei Mei wyrwała jej rękę. - To bolało!

\- Ciesz się, że nie zacisnęłam tak! - Tygrysica ścisnęła kamień w ręku i się skruszył.

Mei Mei patrzyła na nią z przerażeniem. Aż dreszcze jej przeszły na samą myśl, że ona mogła jej skruszyć kości.

\- „Jak ona może być taka silna?!" - Zapytała się w myślach.- „Ale i tak ze mną nie wygra. Jaki panda by mnie nie chciał?" - Odeszła w przeciwną stronę co Tygrysica.

\- Jakie jaja! Wypowiedziały sobie wojnę miłosną! Wiedziałam, że tak będzie! Teraz tylko będę musiała Tygrysicy ciutkę pomóc. Hihihi - uśmiechnęła się wścibsko Shuilian.

**To już koniec rozdziału 14. Tygrysica VS Mei Mei, jak myślicie, kto wygra? To się okażę w przyszłych rozdziałach moi drodzy. Pozdrawiam wszystkich Panda-Fanów i piszcie OPINIE!**

**(Dopisek od bety: Rany, super ^^ Prawie leżałam ze śmiechu, jak sprawdzałam ^^ I pamiętaj - popracuj nad dialogami i zaimkami osobowymi. Porównaj sobie wersję oryginalną i sprawdzoną ;D Poza tym świetny pomysł! I ciekawe, o co chodziło Tygrysicy z tym "Jeżeli ty chcesz go mieć tylko po to, to ja tak łatwo ci nie pozwolę go zdobyć!" Awww, czekam na więcej :D)**


End file.
